Scarlet deception
by laaria1234
Summary: Scarlet…rivers of it…raining… Shadows…coming…run… sometimes the end isn't the beggining of something new. To begin means to start to happen or exist, that everything before haven't occurred. But I beg to differ. The past will always hunt you. But you can learn to surpass it.
1. Chapter : Scarlet

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Harry Potter nor Inu Yasha. Also I don't get any monetary gain by writing this. It is only for recreational uses.**

Scarlet…rivers of it…raining…

Shadows…coming…run…Can't Escape!

A soft object…a rock…fall…splash… sticky…copper…blood…can't breathe…nearer…darkness…HELP!

Pressure…too much…can't breathe…n.e..e…d…

Weak…abomination…Freak…NO!

Pain…hears…screams…cries…

Void…

Resentment…hates…bitterness…betrayal…

Blank…

Satisfaction…

Rage…hate…unbelievable… fear…

Can't…hard…

Golden eyes…

Inside of a little cupboard located in number fourth Privet Drive, Surrey, laid a 16-year-old boy gasping desperately for air. He has charcoal black hair and unbelievable pale skin, probably gain because of the deficiency of vitamin D in his body. But his most striking features were his avada kadavra green eyes, which have an uncanny resemblance to the curse that gave him his scar and the title the boy-who-live many years ago. The cause of his affliction was the long, painful lashes at his back gushing blood into the pitiful mattress. His name is Harry Potter and his uncle had just give him a "good old-fashioned beating" to beat out of him the unnatural freakishness that was tainting his normal house since the FREAK have imposed his presence in his and his perfectly ordinary family lives 15 years ago.

Vernon Dursley:

He considered a pity that the freak has gotten to his wife first that Halloween night and bewitched her before he could rid of the abnormally sleeping in the basket. Since then he has tried many a time to leave the freak in the many alleys ha had found (Who knew London has that many alleys!) or even deep in a forest when his family went camping when the freak was 4. But always in the morning HE was at his cupboard looking worse for the wear, but alive. Darling, sweet Petunia looks disappointed at every fail attempt, but also relief that t…th…the _wards_ protecting our regular home haven't been destroyed and we are still protected of the other _freaks_. Don't understand her need of IT, a normal gun and punch of little old me would protect us of them, see if those freaks with their unnaturalness don't run away. Bet they are all little fags that want to corrupt normal people like us, but flee in the presence of a real man. They need to be reminded of their place like the _Freak_ has been. No matter what, Vernon Dursley will do a favor to the normal and respectable people and purge the world from one abomination that unfortunately is living in his house.

 **HARRY** :

As we said before, little harry was gasping in pain inside his cupboard. And as you could deduce, he is a wizard. But not a regular wizard either, he is an unusual shining beacon in the middle of the already rare percentage of humans that are wizards. Not only because he is the only recorded case of a person surviving the killing curse after a direct impact, but because of his humongous magical capacity and quick mind, a unique quality between the magical community, that while interbreeding didn't cause them genetic problems, after many centuries of doing it, they have created a society organize in a lord-vassal structure.

The minor families unconsciously have tied themselves to the major lines, leaving them to indirectly follow the wishes and policies of the head of house. This created in time the naissance of two or three major identities that influence each magician each generation. Of course, they do not even think of the possibility that they aren't complete free minded or that the population is mere sheep-people to the primary players. The only exception is the so called muggle-borns that, as the muggle blood have diluted enough their squib ancestors' pure or half-blood, are not so strongly influenced by this. So, as you can see, Harry is a very special half-blood. Of course, he's not the only anomaly, as can be proved with the existence of other half-bloods, or even pure-bloods like Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. , Severus Tobias Snape or Blaise Zabini, to mention a few of this generation.

So going back to Harry, he was trying to diminish the damage caused by his uncle with the natural flow of his magic inside his arteries, veins and capillaries. But this wasn´t the only thing that was paining him. You see, his year has been the worst one he has live. And that's not a little achievement, with the abuse he has receive since he was a little more than a year, a possessed teacher out for his blood, a 16 meter basilisk, soul-sucking monsters and a deadly tournament that ended in the death of a friend. What happened this year was an ugly toad for a teacher with a really strong fetish for the color pink who liked to tortured children, especially Harry, with a self-mutilating writing utensil, the resurrection of a supposedly dead wizard with a strong case of megalomania with serious esthetical problems that wanted his head for a birthday present and the murder of the only human being that treated him like a person and also his one-way ticket trip out of Dursleyland.

So, yes, he can rank this past year as the worst. But what the cherry-on-the-top was discovering; not, not discovering, instead, taking off the willingly putted pink-tinted glasses and realizing the truth of his so-call best friends. He was going to the library at midnight to search for a book necessary to continue investigating about the muggle Einstein-Ross Bridge, the only time he could freely investigate at his heart content without having to put with his friends questions, jealousy or critics. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends at that time; instead it was because he knew the importance of being the informational center to Hermione and the uninterested, and prejudice way Ron views anyone that liked books. And as the 11-year old Harry considered more important their friendship than his fun, couple with the very ingrained habit to diminish himself (because in the first year in primary school, he did way better than Dursley in the report cart, gaining praises of the teachers while they suggested uncle Vernon to put Dudley in a special program to help Dudley. When they arrived home, uncle Vernon was so furious that his face was turning multiple shades of puce purple. He grabbed little Harry, giving him the beating of his life. He still shudders when he remembers that day.) He downplayed his abilities and knowledge in class while reading at night, when his nightmares didn't let him have a restful night. Continuing with the story, Harry was walking down a corridor, when he overheard some familiar shouts. Curious, he cast a eaves-dropping charm at the hidden door and heard Hermione's' and Ronald's voices.

"…CAN'T KEEP RISKING MY LIFE FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" -came Ron's voice.

"RONALD, KEEP YOUR VOICE DOW!"-Shrieked Hermione. - "You perfectly know these ward doesn't protect us absolutely of someone overhearing."

"It's not my fault that you are such a weak witch!" said Ron. Harry was interested why were his best friends inside a forgotten classroom in the middle of the night without him. He kept listening.

"MY FAULT! You are the lazy one that does not do anything for the mission and then vainglories himself with the prices!" Reply Hermione.

"What do you care? It isn't your money we are stealing. It is the bloody, arrogant, attention-seeking son-of-a mud blood's money! The git is so pathetic that he even doesn't notice that we are stealing it or that he's been manipulated for all of his live! All he does is whining about how horrible his relatives are or how much he hates the students' attention! It would be better if he just died like he's supposed to do and live us good people with his fortune!" Shouted Ron.

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew they were talking about him. Of course he noticed the strange glances sometimes they would give him when they though he didn't see them or how some of Ron's things where too expensive for being his or how Hermione appeared sometimes with an ancient book that probably belongs to an ancient and noble family's library. But he didn't want to believe the worst in them. They were his first and only friends since Dudley scared every potential friend back in Privet Drive. But this confection made him admit the cruel and bittersweet truth. They were just for his money and fame. He thought it could not be worst. Of course, every time someone says that they only jinx themselves, and in this case it was no exception.

"I know Ronald! But repeating every time we gather isn't going to solve it! Now, we need to report to the headmaster about Harry's behavior this week and to claim our monthly payment!" Exclaimed the brown headed.

Harry's heart was crushed into tiny pieces with this information. His rose-tinted glasses where completely destroyed. He started to see the little details he kept ignoring in a new light. What were the possibilities of a pure-blood witch screeching in a muggle train station about platform 10 ¾ when they have already done it a million times just as he was passing, or how about the silent encouragement and obvious preference and blind eye of the headmaster and sometimes the teachers to his many live-dangerous misadventures or his discernible malnourishment. Also, wasn't the school nurse's job to report any signs of child abuse? How could she not notice the many broken bones, bruises, lashes and scars that he had at the beginning of each year? And he practically lives in the hospital wing! He even has his named carved in his bed, for God sakes!

He stumbled backwards. Then he started running until he arrived at the Gryffindor's common room. He went to sleep tired and depressed. But he promise himself revenge. He will avenge every slight against his person. Nobody will step on him again. And everyone who tried will intimately know who just Harry James Potter is capable of without his moral scruples that he had put on to try a normal live. Not anymore, n.o.t a.n.y.m.o.r.e.

 **LIKE IT? DISLIKE IT? PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO LET YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**

 **MY UPDATE RATE WILL BASICALY DEPENDS ON MY ACCESS TO DOES THIS WORKS? IT IS PREETY SIMPLE. IF I HAVE BOOKS TO READ, I'LL DEVORE THEM, COMPLETY FORGETTING TO UPDATE (SORRY I'M TOO LAZY). IF I DO NOT HAVE ANY SINGLE BOOK, WELL IN THAT CASES I WILL UPDATE LIKE CRAZY TO TRY TO BATTLE BOREDOM.**

 **What do you think about pairings? Send me your opinion and possible pairs!**

 **ALSO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMATICAL OR SPELLING MISTAKES.**

 **SEE YOU SOON.**

 **ARIA**


	2. Chapter 2: interlude before the battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just use them as paladin's to stop boredoms' invasion. And they are winning.**

Chapter 2: Interlude before the battle

"FREAK!"- the thunderous tone of uncle Vernon' s shout wake Harry out of his thoughts. He quickly went towards his uncle in a vain attempt to minimize his uncle's fury. Vernon roughly grabbed him on his shoulders and pushed him inside the car. Harry clenched his teeth in anger. This treatment wasn't unfamiliar to him. The only reason he stand it was because, until he was 17, he could do nothing against his uncle.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Since he realize that no matter what he did, or better yet, what he didn't; his relatives would always blame him for every misfortune they had have. So, why wouldn't he give them real reason to beat him? A little word about how the horrible Mr. Vernon liked to sleep at work while blackmailing his subordinates to do his job with the threat of sacking them while taking the credit for it and how his underlines' self-worth wasn't the best because of his racist commentaries to the kind old lady that needed help carrying her bags at the supermarket that casually was friends with Mrs. Aldrich.

To those who don't know who exactly is Mrs. Aldrich, do not worry. Suffice said is that she's the wife of Mr. Aldrich, who in turn is the boss of one Vernon Dursley. As you probably were imagining, all of this information got to the ears of Mr. Aldrich, who suspended Vernon from work while they were realizing through investigations to his department. Mysteriously, a little while after they fired Vernon, the company totally forgot about this event and called Mr. Dursley to inquire the reason why he wasn't at work. The speed that the memory of Grunnings' employs and superiors and the records of the case were whipped was astounding, as if it were magic. The only that seem to remember it was the Dursley sans strangely enough, the little raven head that lived inside a cupboard.

Other similar events that compromise the Dursley family were similar forgotten during Harry's childhood and if you were to ask him years later if he was the reason of the majority of his relatives' grievances, he wouldn't accept nor denied anything.

Back on track, you must be wondering why would Vernon risk his family's safety by taking the freak with them? Well, you see the benefit of leaving it to the rest of its kind outweighs its disadvantages. Also, it couldn't help that by doing it the old creepy possibly pedophile man with the abnormally large white beard would not come to the house and threaten them to cut the funds that they receive for taking in the freak.

That's the reason why Harry was now trying to pass unnoticed by the red headed family while he was on his way to get to the train. He finally arrived to an unoccupied carriage and sat down, enjoying the precious few minutes that he have left until his "best-friends" (please, note the sarcasm) arrive to delight him with their presence.

Of course, they wouldn't notice the change in his opinion. In fact, he planned to act normally while slowly enacting his revenge. And he knew just how to do it.

 _ **(I planned to leave it like that. But then I felt bad that you would wait for another week for an update, so I'll continue. Cheers.)**_

Half an hour later and the compartment's door slam startled him out of his thoughts. A red headed boy with gangly limbs and an ugly scowl entered followed by a bushy brown headed girl that was all ready with her uniform, even though that the train hadn't even start its journey. As soon as they saw Harry, the girl started screeching to him. "Harry! We have been searching all the train trying to find you!"

"Yeah, it wasn't nice, mate. You could at least wait for me to then find a compartment and ditch Hermione! - Said Ronald.

"RON! How could you! We are a team and we need to be united! Speaking about that, even if what Ron said wasn't at all correct, he was right when he said you should have wait for us! Then, we wouldn't waste all this time trying to find you! Please, next time is a little more considerate with your friends. All so, have you done your homework yet? Of course you didn't, but don't look at me for sharing my homework! You should do it alone and it isn't my job to help you pass your courses! I'm not your house elf for doing all your things for you! RONALD! Pay attention here! This also applies to you, you know? And stop trying to look down my shirt!" Hermione ranted with her normal bossy attitude. Harry felt indignant that she would assume after all of their years together that his incomplete homework was because he was lazy and that he would ask her for hers to copy it! She perfectly knew that the Dursley locked his trunk in the basement, another sign that showed that they weren't his friends.

"Hey! It isn't like you have much to show anyways! – Ron tried to defend himself.

Harry sighted and looked towards the window already dreading the next hours until they arrive at Hogwarts. As predicted, the rest of the trip pass with Hermione and Ron arguing with each other and totally ignoring Harry, except when they try to made him join a side.

It would be a long year. Harry didn't need to be Cassandra Trelawney to know that, but what could you do except to think: Welcome to Hogwarts.

 **Author: And that's it! It is a short chapter as I used it as a prelude to the next part of the story. I would divide it in 3 or 4 more chapters describing the next two years or until Harry travels to Sengoku Jidai. Each chapter will describe the revenge that Harry will employ against a different character/s. So stay in tune to discovered what he has planned to utterly destroy each and every one of his enemies, I'll guarantied it, it would hurt where it hurts the most. I already have the ideas of how to do it; I only need to put it on paper. Also, in the next author's notes I'll use it to explain theories used or fun facts about somethings, like, did you know that Aldrich is a name (not last name, but I used it all the same) that in English it means Aged and wise ruler**?

Hope that you liked it and do not worry, in 4 or 5 more chapters Harry will meet Sesshomaru! Also, how about what kind of _hanyou_ would Harry be? As he was a half-blood, I feel he shouldn't be a pure blooded _Yokai_. But don't worry; the actual theory is a bit more extended than that. A little clue: Key word (PURE).

See you next week (probably) and do not feel shy to leave a review, it would be appreciated.

Toddles!

Aria.


	3. Chapter 3: revenge is a dish best serve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or** **Inu** **Yasha** **.**

Chapter 3: Revenge is a dish better serve cold, don't you agree?

"It's odd how fickle can people be" thought Harry. It was a cold, rainy day in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But isn't 9 out of 12 moths raining, snowing or just being cold in the United Kingdom? And the only sunny days are from June to August, coincidentally the only time of the year that he is at his relatives' home, getting sunburns for working at the garden at the highest sun hours. He´s pretty sure that his aunt only watched the weatherman to learn the hottest hours of the day so she could know at what hours he best work outside and wouldn't enjoy gardening…and to drool at his handsomeness. Who could fault her? With a husband like hers… enough said.

Anyway, the weather was reflecting very well Harry's mood. It was a few weeks into the school year and he was already at his wits end.

He wanted to do something. No, needed it. He continue lamenting his bored statue until the privacy wards that he had putted around his spot inside a deserted classroom in one of the many unused corridors alarmed him that two persons were near. He stand up from the armchair he has transfigured from a broken chair when he had arrive and casted a silencing charm. Some minutes later he heard the tell-tale voices of Hermione and Ron passing by.

"No, Ronald. I don't care that you want more money because you think that doing your job is to boring and that you deserve more payment in retribution." Hermione said. By the tone of her voice Harry could tell she was exasperated by the statement. He thought that maybe it wasn't the first time Weasley had whined to her about it. Harry snorted. Knowing Ron, he probably started as soon as he was assigned the job of spying his "best friend ever". He wondered where the Headmaster got all the necessary money to pay all of his minions.

He continued hearing the rest of their conversations until they left. Then he returned to his soft and lovely armchair. How he loved it, it was so soft and comfortable. If he were into poems he would describe it as heaven on earth, as his fluffy personal cloud and do many sonnets about it. He smirked. It seemed that the pair's impromptu chat gave him the idea of how to entertain himself.

He conjured a notebook and started to annotate his ideas. His grin only grew in length each second that he spent planning. Inside their dormitories and chambers, certain individuals felt shills across their spines.

 **Hermione P.O.V.:**

She couldn't believe it. Nearly 4 years since she has met him and HE STILL DIDN'T EAT PROPERLY! She was screaming in rage inside her head. At least he could have learned to speak without food in his mouth. It was disgusting. Thinking about it, all the Wizarding World was.

When she had learned about the wizarding world, she was so happy. It was her opportunity to shine, to demonstrate her school mates, her teachers and her family that she was special. That she was somebody. Do not mistake her, her parents love her just the way she was, but she saw the looks that they send her, as if her presence was contrary to in their wish of a normal, perfect daughter. Not only them, but also the rest of the people that had meet her. They saw her as a little know-it-all that was too weird to be near them. It wasn't her fault that they were part of the majority of the ignorant, stupid population or that when she tried to help them to correct their foolish errors they didn't understand! And then they had the gall to call her a snobbish, self-centered, arrogant little girl with delusions of grandeur! She was the smartest person their miserable souls would ever meet!

She thought all would change when she entered Hogwarts. That the students there would be at least a little more intelligent to recognize the beauty and wisdom she possessed, that they would see her value and would be jumping at the opportunity to please her, that she would meet her real friend that would admire her and beg for her attention.

Instead, she encountered cruel and petty children who thought that she, as a muggle-born, was beneath them. She was crushed, but she decided that she would prove them wrong.

She started by answering all the teachers' questions, proving that she knew more than the pure-bloods, who had lived all of their live knowing magic. Really, it was pathetic that they didn't even know the basics! Who wouldn't know that the final transfiguration was equal to the original matter multiplied by the quantity of magic necessary to transform the matter plus half the magic necessary to maintain the transformation multiplied by the squared time required to complete it. It is elemental! No matter that they would learn it in 3 year at the time, the principle is the same!

Then she even tried to help the worst student, and person, she has ever seen. She graciously corrected him in his awful pronunciation and what did she get? Ronald shouting that he didn't need her help and then challenging her! Of course, she show him how mistaken he was, but then he stormed with the Potter boy to the Halloween feast he said such hurtful words! And it didn't matter that she was spying them in the first place. How she hated him!

Then there is the Potter boy. When she read about him, she was delighted. There was a better than average boy (how could he not be, he defeated the Dark Lord when he was one!) in her future school! Probably he would be her prince in shining armor who would take her to new horizons with his fame and with her wits they would be unstoppable!

But when she saw him she was disappointed. The savoir was a scrawny little thing that looked like a strong wind would take him! Not like the handsome prince she had imagine, he could even pass as a girl!

Then the troll happened. Harry saved her and she was accepted in his group. She started to change, she knew it. But then the headmaster called her to his office. Seeing back, she knew it was the best thing that had happened to her. She was starting to become more… _soft_. Her priorities were turning. Even in one point she thought that friendship was more important than learning and power!

But the headmaster, without knowing, putted her straight again. He offered her the opportunity to be great and admire when she go out into the world after Hogwarts. Also he would pay her and give her many obscure books. The only thing she had to do was to spy Potter.

She accepted. It wasn't easy, with all of the dangers. Really, that boy was a magnet for trouble! First the troll, then Quirrel, the chamber, her being petrified, the dementors, Cedric's death, Umbridge's punishment and then the battle at the ministry! She could have lost many chances getting a job in there just because Potter wants to save his god-parent! That he had met only once or twice! And all of their adventures are being record in her curriculum vitae! She just knew it!

There was a splashing sound. He di…didn…DIDN'T DARE!

"RONALD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! EAT PROPERLY! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FACE! I HAVE CRUMBS OF YOUR CAKE IN MY FACE! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION! RONALD!" she screamed at the red head.

"Oi, Hermione! Pass me the potatoes krisps!" said Ron, food flying out of his mouth.

"ARE YOU LISENING ME!" Hermione said in outrage.

"Yes, and it isn't cake. It is barbeque chicken…"

"I don't care what it is! You..arg!"

Hermione stand up and walked out of the great hall. She was fuming. How dare him! She kept insulting Ron until she arrived at the library, where she put down her books beside her and still thinking, went to retrieve some new books.

When she returned, everything was in perfect order, exactly how she leaved them. She started reading _"The guide for the upstanding student: tome 5"_ for the third time. How she loved that book! Almost as _"Hogwarts a History_ " but she recently had finish reading it like for the 24th time.

She continued reading until her alarm sounded signifying that she had 20 minutes to return to the common room. Rising to leave, she tripped in a fallen book. She saw it had fallen from her school bag and putted it back.

Finally, in her bed, she went to sleep thinking "Tomorrow will be a better day. Maybe some redcaps will appear and bash Weasley's head, repeatedly. Of course that that would not increase or reduce his IQ levels. "She fell asleep smiling.

-1 week and 3 days later (Friday) -It wasn't.

Au contraire, it was one of the worst yet.

It all started with _"Tomorrow will be a better day",_ therefore, jinxing it. She waked up with a really awful head age. Then, her alarm clock for some reason didn't sound, making her late for her first class. She had to scramble for her books, putting them quickly in her bag, without revising them as usual. The next events, fortunately, went normally for the rest of the week. She answered as much questions possible. She gained many house points, more than the Ravenclaws and Slytherins (Take that purebloods!). She loved to be the first to know something, of course that it help that she review every Wednesday the topics for the next week.

But then everything went twilight zone.

It began with the first class in Monday, Transfiguration. Normally it is one of her favorite courses because it always relies in heavy theory. And also Professor McGonagall was a very fair professor who always praised her for her knowledge. So it takes into conclusion that she wouldn't have any problems in that class.

Oh boy, how wrong she was.

Professor McGonagall started her class with a very interesting explanation about Gwendolyn's law that stated that to transfigure a pure organic or a pure inorganic, that being a body which haven't been transfigured before, to either an organic or inorganic body, it needs a higher concentration of magic than pronunciation because of its purity makes it difficult to change in an completely unknown (for it) structure than to transform a hybrid to either organic or inorganic. In the case of hybrid, an object that has been transformed before, to organic/inorganic, pronunciation is the key. Also it notates that changing an organic to inorganic takes less magic than inorganic to organic because of its structures' complexity is minor.

So when she asked what happened in the case of a transfiguration between the same classifications, Hermione quickly put her hand up and wave it.

"Please, please, let her choose me!" thought desperately Hermione.

As no one putted his or her hand up, Professor McGonagall let Hermione answer the question.

"Well, as Gwendolyn's law says "in _case of a same classification transfiguration, thou must know that neither greater magical proficiency nor pronunciation is needed. As the_ _objet_ _in question are always remaining inside of the reaches of the periodical table, the only request thou must oblige is specialize knowledge of the sub-sections inside of it, especially the changes that uses elements of the alkaline, alkaline earth and noble gasses' group for its highly unstable properties..."_

Her voice lost its intensity as she noticed Professor McGonagall and the rest of the class was staring at her.

"Miss. Granger" Professor McGonagall began saying. "It astonishes me the level of foolishness that you have reached to have dared to play such a joke inside of this class, and from such a model student! Please explain to the class your reason for aforesaid absurdity."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment and indignation "But professor! I only repeated what Gwendolyn' law said!"

"Stop this at once, Miss. Granger! I perfectly know what Gwendolyn' law said and it is anything near that!" Professor McGonagall said, becoming angrier at Hermione.

"But it is in _"Transfigure the transmutable: Level 5_ "!" Replied Hermione.

"Then you would surely have no problems to open page 23 and read about Gwendolyn' law, Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall seriously said.

"Of course!"

Hermione searched for her book and opened it. She began to read. "…to transform a hybrid to either organic or inorganic. In the case of hybrid, an object that has been transformed before, to organic/inorganic, pronunciation is the key. This is also the case between the same classification (organic-organic; inorganic-inorganic)… But professor, this wasn't there before! I'm sure that…"

"Enough, Miss. Granger!" Professor McGonagall cut Hermione. "Even if for some obscure reason your book may have been edited, and we know for sure it isn't the reason, you have no excuse to ridicule our intelligence with your foolery. We have been studying various laws since your first year and at least a fifth of them mentioned in same way a Gwendolyn. You have even answered many questions asked about her! So you clearly now that Gwendolyn was born in 1138 A.D., 679 years before Döbereiner even group the elements into triads! So how, Miss. Granger, could Gwendolyn have known about the periodic table? Please, explain it."

Hermione hid her face with her bushy hair in shame. She couldn't believe she said that! And believed it to be true! Everyone knows that the periodic table was originated in the nineteen century! How could she be so stupid! But her book said… ajjj! She didn't know what to do.

The rest of the class passed with the students whispering to each other about Hermione's mistake and Hermione didn't look up from her make-shift shelter.

The bell rang and Hermione was the first to get out of the class. She ran until she arrived at her potion's classroom. She calmed herself. "Breath, Hermione" She said to herself "It was just a nasty prank, so cheer up and get points to your house. Certainly they will forget about today's spectacle with enough points".

But sadly for Hermione, the same pass in her potion class, earning the loss of 30 points and a week of detentions with Filch. Then it happened again in charm class and in herbology too.

When she finally got to her bed, she dropped herself and cried. She couldn't understand why someone would do something like this to her. What have she done to deserve this. Everything she said today was incorrect, but not only that, also absurd and make it seem like she was disrespecting her professors! And when she tried to show that someone was pranking her, her book was suddenly correct! She was so mortified! She felt asleep very troubled and begged for a better day. Oh, how she prayed!

 **Authors note: and this is it! Like it? This is the first part of Harry's revenge to Hermione, next it's Ron's and the Weasley, then to the bumblebee and finally the end results to the 3 of them! Harry will target each one of their faults and hurt them the most painfully way possible.**

 **In this case, with Hermione, he will target her thirst for knowledge, for being always right and her need of approval from her pears and teachers. First, he uses her complete trust in her books and turned it against her. This is the first step, when I finally show the end results it will all connect to completely destroy her!**

 **I kind of like Hermione, but right now I am in finals, so I'm using this as my personal therapy. :3**

 **You can send your comments, ideas, suggestions, etc. using the bottom below. They would be greatly appreciated. (Actually, they would make my day)**

 **Also, I thank everyone that have favorite or follow my story. They always make me smile.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Until next time. (Probably in a week)**

 **And try to discover some references inside this text! Send me your results! (I kind of base some of the theories in some real theories I a very twisted way.**

 **A tiny clue? The Gwendolyn law was based in the Mendel Law. Actually, I put the name Gwendolyn because it reminds me of Mendel. Don't ask, it just does. And curiously coincide with the publishing of a book in her date of birth- not telling which!)**

 **Toddles (this time for real)**

 **Aria.**

 **5/10/2017 I would like to thank** **Malu for correcting me on the term "krisps" I didn't know that fact so thank you**.


	4. Chapter 4: a really red invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inu Yasha.

Chapter 4: A really red invasion

"Shinny greyish thingy there."

"And a round thing with pointy ends here."

"Oh, it is starting!"

"Next the loud sounds."

"Yes, there it starts! Bang!"

"Levitating gadgets and gizmos a-plenty, brother of mine?"

"Fly! Fly! Flying everywhere! Yes!"

"I think one got to Her bedroom."

"Better run."

"Gotta save our lives."

"Right you are."

"uuhh! Have you seen that quantity of red?"

"I would classify it between –"you are one step from acquire an early grave"- and –"you are so dead that even a "point-me" spell would be able to find your remains"-"

"Indeed, do you think we should try to replicate it?"

"What a fantastic idea, oh brother of mine!"

"Shall we name it _"hell-o-nightmare"_?"

"No, no, no! Brother! Better it be " _bubble double, toil & trouble_""

"I apologize, brother! Oh, the scandal! Gred Weasley is losing his touch!"

"There, there, I think another year of planning pranks is what Doctor Forge resets for you"

"Oh no, she's coming."

"But she cannot blame us if we did nothing wrong"

"Right you are, dear brother of mine"

Fred and George Weasley run towards their bedroom, shut the door and tried to act as innocuous as possible in their beds. Mere seconds later, a red-headed woman with an equally read face slammed the door and started yelling at the twins. "FRED! GEORGE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID TO YOU- DO NOT MESS WITH YOUR FATHER'S TOYS! AND DON'T USE MAGIC, OR WHATEVER YOU ARE USING! YOU COULD BE EXPELLED! AND THEN YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO ADQUIRE ANY RESPECTABBLE JOBS! AND DO NOT LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE FACES! I'M PERFECTLY AWARE YOU DID IT! AT THIS RATE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING WORTHY IN YOUR LIFE! SO STOP FOOLING AROUND AND START ACTING LIKE AN APPROPIATE MAN, LIKE YOUR BROTHER PERCY!"

The twins had jump when the Weasley matriarch entered the room and at first they tried to put their most innocent expressions of "It wasn't me" but at each of the fallowing words they began to pale until they look resign to their fates.

"Yes mom" They simultaneously responded.

The red headed nodded at them and harrumph, then proceed to go out of the room and slam the door close. The twins sighted and closed their eyes as they lied on their beds. They had always wanted to impress their mom with their pranks, to show her they weren't useless, but at every attempt, she always reprimanded them and never praised them. Didn't she notice the effort it takes to plan a good prank? Or didn't she know how much power and control does it take to actually DO the prank? Or even the countless hours searching for methods and possible solutions to solve the technical problems they had when they plan something?

It didn't matter, they told themselves, but they always held the tiny childish hope that one day she would notice, or at least acknowledge them. It was difficult to attract her attention when they had three older brothers and two younger ones. They at first try to do little things to make her notice, but they soon learn they didn't function. Then, they started to molest their brothers, it work, but the attention they receive wasn't what they wanted. That facet of their life ended when they step out of line and terrified their younger brother with the teddy-bear-turn-spider trick. They admit if was mean and cruel, but they were sincerely repented and even now, they still carried the stigma of trouble makers. Their mother never let them forget about it, always talking about that incident.

They were insolated by their brothers, even if sometimes it was unintentional, but it still hurt. To hide it, they stared to act as foolishly and aloof as possible, always showing a smile and they decide that if they would always be called a trouble maker, then they would be a trouble maker, and the best there ever was!

They were currently in their last-night-before-third-year, and the house was chaos incarnated. Little Ronnie-kins would start his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he had not made his trunk yet. Tini-tiny-Ginny was making a scandal because she couldn't meet the oh-great-chosen-one this year and Percy was being Percy.

Hours later and the house finally were at peace. The children were at bed, sleeping like little angels that they surly weren't and their parents were blessedly resting. Or that was what they actually should be doing, but alas, it wasn't exactly like this. Only one child and parent were asleep, two didn't even live at the house and the matriarch with her two youngest were gather at their yard. And of course, the twins were planning their next prank in their room.

Ronald Weasley, the youngest male son, was with Ginevra Weasley, the only female child of the family, discussing with their mother, Molly Weasley- née Prewett. Their mother was retelling them their plan for next year. You see, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows in the Weasley household, they were actually very poor caused by their very liberal views and a past gambling obsession that the family lost all of their part of the inheritance. They had to rely to their aunt Muriel for money, a fact that embarrasses her.

But the problem with that plan was that it wasn't exactly a moral one, or a good and benign one. As a matter of fact, it contain a very unhealthy dose of manipulation, scheming and of a very senile, merlin wannabe's touch. It planned to use the life, money and reputation of a young child in the most profitable way for them, squeezing all of its worth, uncaring of the collateral damage to the boy.

And this was what they were talking about that night, sheltered with the knowledge that they were safe in their garden from wandering ears. Sadly, that wasn't the case, unbeknownst to them; two ginger headed twins were listening from their bedrooms because they weren't exactly what you would call silent or cautious.

Fred and George were appalled that there family was planning to actually ruin the life of a person, and a child at that, only because of the money. They understood that they really need the money, but that wasn't the right way of doing it!

They both continue to listen and decide to observe and plan for now; after all, they were family. Also you couldn't know what the future foretold; well you could if you were a seer, but that wasn't too probable anyway. And they really need the money.

Ronald Weasley was always second to last. Last in getting the toy, last in grades, last in their little group, second in their mother's love (Ginny is and always will be "their darling angel"), second in chess (he still haven't surpass Bill, who had taught him to play), even second in the bloody food contest! (How Neville did it was anyone's guess).

Since he was little, he had been opaque first by his older brothers, then by his newborn sister. What did it matter that he wasn't a nerd, hard-worker, funny, or like to drive up the wall with rules to anyone that is passing? And as the younger, he was always left alone, or tried to prank him.

Then, finally someone noticed his worth. How could his mother not include him in her plans if her beloved headmaster himself told her HE was going to be part of the plan? So when he was told that he could gain lots of money and then, if he plans it well, he could be famous and get the respect he deserves!

The only thing that he needed to do was get the friendship of the boy-who-lived and then report everything he heard and saw about him to Dumbledore. Really, it was perfect.

He started his job in his first year, at the train station. Actually, he had to admit he was very excited to meet the savior, even if he would betray him. Who would not? He had grown up with tales about the great Harry Potter. Then, when he saw him, he was disappointed. How can that tiny, paper-thin, pale, girly-looking boy be the famous hero?

First year was awful. He was force to follow Potter throughout his silly quest to find the philosopher's stone. And he solved it on time! Even when he tried his best to delay it! Really, what wizard didn't know about Nicolas Flamel! He was like…like…like Merlin! Everyone knew about him! Then he had to stand the know-it-all! And the worst was that he had to share space with Malfoy, from all persons!

Second year was terrible. A giant man-eating snake, a broken wand, mother's howler to him, but the worst was that HE WASN'T ACCEPTED IN THE QUIDITCH TEAM! Bloody Harry Potter was accepted in his FIRST YEAR! And him, who obviously had superior skills in a broom, was told he was "JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM"! Oh, and also, Ginny was capture by said snake and almost eaten, but Potter rescue her anyway.

Third year, nothing to important passed in third year. In general, he just gained money through the quite months without barely any work. He just had to stand Potter's whining and a terrible bite to his leg at the end. The only bad part was that he discovered that Hermione Fucking Granger also was paid by Dumbledore to be the second spy of Potter since first year, as if he wasn't enough!

Fourth year got the crown for being a bitch, he got in a completely justify spat with the boy and Dumbledore lowered his monthly payment! It wasn't his fault that Potter was a fame-seeking faggot! It didn't matter that he knew that the false-Moody was the one that putted Potter in the tournament; he didn't deserve all that praise! The only good thing that happened was that not-Moody transfigured Malfoy into the amazing bouncing ferret! He would never forget about it!

Fifth year passed with little mention. Umbitch tortured Potter, we got rid of her and Potter made a club. Ah, and we had to stand Potter's depression. It was annoying, who got that work up for a man that was a wanted criminal that only have met 2 years ago? And the boy never asked for anything! For God's sake, the blacks were ancient pure-blooded family! If he were Potter, he would have demand Black to give him expensive gifts and more money!

Now he was in his six year, and happily nothing to hard had happened. Potter was the same; Granger was the same, even if more curvy; even Malfoy was his annoying self!

Of courses, there is the progressive Miss Perfect's madness. Ron always knew that too much reading causes brain damage, and now he had proof of it. The once most-intelligent-girl-of-the-generation had been making herself a fool since a few weeks after the start of the year. It's hilarious! She's now always giving a wrong answer, and not just that! The answer is the most ridiculous possible! Take that Granger!

The bad thing is that now he didn't have anyone to copy his exams and homework for him. But it wasn't that bad. The best is that she has been so distracted that she hasn't corrected him for skipping his spy-work for weeks! Anyway, the Potter boy has been quite this year, only stalking Malfoy, thinking about a possible nefarious plot, the paranoid brat. Not that the Slytherins aren't doing anything bad, the slimy snakes!

Now he had the time to fully relax and do completely nothing for days! Eating food, that by the way, he has to order the house-elves to make it better, they are slouching in their work; playing chess, that as Bill isn't here, he always won against his idiotic house-mates; and sleeping a lot. All while gaining money from the Potter vaults, not as if Potter would need it after he dies as a little good martyr for the headmaster's greater good.

Speaking of the food, he really needed to talk to the house-elves. If he's going to eat, he's going to eat well. And know, if only that Creepy, not, Creevy boy would just disappear… ah, the misfortune of being famous…

This couldn't be better…

 **3 months later**

This couldn't be worst.

His grades are awful, mother is screeching to correct them, Granger is bat-shit crazy, off the duff, nuts, cuckoo! And that fucking camera hasn't stop beeping for a minute! He swears, one more beep and he's going to destroy that camera and that Creevy boy! He's going crazy!

Beep! Beep! Beep beep! Beeeeeeeeeep!

"Shut that god-dammed camera!"-Screamed Ron.

Colin jumped in fright, saw Ron's pomegranate face, and wisely ran towards the opposite direction.

During this past month he has been very irritable, every dam place he goes that beeping sound has been! Even the library! He didn't know how it had passes without Madam Pince noticing it. He would blame the twins, but they had fled the school last year.

Chirp. Cherp. CHirP. CherP. CHERp. .CHERRP.

"What was that"-Ron asked himself. He turned around trying to discover its origin. He searched all the room and found nothing.

He shrugged and return to his game of chess in the desk in front of the fire in the common room. He spent a few minutes in silence when that sound started to sound again, but louder.

CHIRp. CheRP. CHERp. .CHERRP.

He quickly raised his head from his chess' table to look for the sound again, hoping to stop it. He founded nothing.

He lowered his eyes to continue playing against himself when he heard it again.

He raised his head so fast he almost caused himself a whiplash. "There"-he thought. And then, paling, he saw a big black spot crawling from the side of the table to his chess set.

As white as a ghost he trembled and slowly lowered his hand that he had risen against the threat and let out a blood curling scream throughout the common room.

He stood up and made a steps backwards, then another. Everyone turned their head to the commotion.

Ronald couldn't stand it more. He ran towards the door without taking his eyes from the spot.

After he was gone, everyone turned his or her attention to the dark blotch.

There, lying in the chess set, sat innocently a big, hairy tarantula.

Enough said that all the persons in attendance ran to the common room's door.

The spider slowly headed down to the nearest window, a pair of avada green eyes watching its course, a smirk in his pale face.

 **There it is! Like it, dislike it; feel free to comment using the button below!**

 **Also special thanks to all those who review/favorite/commented in this past days! Especially to** _ **Phoenix Takaramono**_ **, my first review, really, I was so ecstatic that I nearly crushed my Christmas tree!**

 **Anyways, did you know that spiders in general don't actually make that sound? They communicate using vibration inaudible to human ears, except the rattle tarantula and other types of tarantulas, weird.**

 **And here I introduced the Weasley twins (Oh, God, how I love them) and Ronald (Oh, God, how I hate him) and I put the foundation of Harry's revenge towards Ron, if you guess what's going to happen, feel free to send your ideas, I would love to read them. Also, there is some of the Weasley's part in Albus' plans.**

 **Did you know Albus means white? Just a little food for thought.**

 **And finally I've been very enthusiastic to introduce Harry to the Sengoku Jidai! I can't wait to see your reactions! And Harry's not a Neko Youkai, by the way, even if I just adore cats, there's one animal I wanted to try. It was an idea that just stick to my head and won't leave.**

 **Well, see you probably next week.**

 **Aria.**


	5. Chapter 5:the flight of the bumblebee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inu Yasha.**

 **Chapter 5: the flight of the bumblebee**

It's interesting how emotions change, isn't it? Thinking about it, it isn't at all interesting. It's predictable. People's emotions changes according to their situation, and its incredible easy to create each situation in relation of the emotion wanted.

Take little Harry for example. Leaving him in an abusive home, not only experimenting physical abuse, but mental; with no friends and considered as a servant and less than the rest since a year of life; plus an arraignment consisting in him being received by loyal persons to him during his introduction to a new world, full of new opportunities and with no ties with his previous life, and experimenting for the first time love and caring; equals in a little puppet that is perfectly moldable to be the self-sacrificing tool that he needed.

But of course, that couldn't be staged if he hadn't played a little bit with the emotions of another person. From that experience he had learn that too much physical abuse with too little instructions about self-worth resulted in the fallacy that was Tom Riddle. Instead of tying and eradicating a possible threat to his building empire, he created the same thing he was trying to eliminate. For that error he had to sacrifice 4 precious decades in the effort of overthrowing him and he still has problems cause by him.

With the raise of Voldemort was created a second lord who disputed with his power over the wizarding world. It was a well-kept secret that people were compelled to follow a leader- or lord, in this case- and adopt his same opinions and points-of-views.

And with only one lord in existence, the monopoly of the power would be his. But that Tom ruined everything with his strong infatuation with omnipotence.

The many years of careful planning and the long hours scheming to kill Gellert; all gone to rot because a tiny mistake he had made.

However, all was not in vain. He did leave him with an unexpected gift: little Harry.

He would be his redemption for all of his hardships. His death would ensure his ascension to Supreme Lord of Britain, and later, of course, of the world. After all, they need a strong shepherd to guide them, the lost naïve sheep that they are.

And to assure that the end would be the planned, he had to manage and oversee carefully each and every step that he is making now.

He would have to remember to order Granger and Weasley #6 and #7 to watch more thoroughly Potter's actions.

Satisfice with his reasoning, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat on his chair in his office, sucking on a lemon drop, awaiting the start of another hard-working year.

A few weeks later you could find the same headmaster in the same position but in a not so amicable disposition.

Since the start of term he has been overworked. It was insufferable. The brats were overbearing, they were everywhere. If he went to take a stroll through the castle's corridors, there would always be some rascal running through them or moving in massive Packs! Then if he went to a long forgotten classroom that he was assure it haven't been use in at least 2 decades, there would appear some couple doing what young teenagers with scramble hormones with too much free time would do alone (that make me remember that he would have to speak to Severus in order to give him the carte blanche to give detentions t his heart's content) or some unmentionable potion exploding in his face courtesy of some red-headed demon child. (He must speak with Molly about better ways to control a child; she would be delighted about his visit)

He was at his wit's end. One more time, he swore, one more time and he would teach them why it wasn't a good idea to mess with Him. Of course, he wouldn't act directly, just some whispered word to the correct people and some suggestions to some students and voila!

He continued to complain about the numerous grievances. Suddenly, the shadows started to shift slightly. At first, Albus didn't notice the change in his scenery. But the fluctuations quickly became more frequent and more sonorous. He rapidly, for a man of his age, stood up and drew his wand towards the shadows.

From them, a vague silhouette began to slowly materialize. The more solidity it gain, the paler Dumbledore's face became. Finally, Gellert Grindelwald emerged from it. He was a horrendous sight. His skin was sickly pale and with too many wrinkles in it, like crackle paint. His hands were thin, with spidery, bony and long fingers, looking like a simple touch would break them. His face was gaunt, with no meat to soften its sharpness, caused by many years of malnutrition. But the worst thing yet were his eyes, once a vivid grey and black where now dull and lifeless, without the spark that he liked so much in his childhood.

Dumbledore backed a few steps horrified. Grindelwald extended one ghostly arm towards him. He opened his toothless mouth in a mockery of a smile and laugh.

The great Lord of the Light was left speechless for the first time in many decades. Grindelwald smirked and said in his haughty voice.

"All hail to the one and only puppeteer! All bask in his magnanimous presence! Oh great Chieftain, let us lowly beings kiss your wrinkly buttocks, not that we deserve it, after all who is worthy to at least be in His periphery view?"

Throughout the impromptu speech, Dumbledore became redder until he looked like a pomegranate about to explode.

"Oh, how thoughtless of me! I did always forget how susceptible you were, Albus. Apologies, oh great thane!" spoke again Grindelwald, with a nasty sneer contorting in his face.

Dumbledore at last woke up from his spelled countenance. He brandished his wand and casted a cutting spell to the apparition.

It didn't get to its objective, as the phantom was already gone, leaving a faint scent of incense in his leave.

The next weeks, similar occurrence happened around Dumbledore. But not only in the privacy of his office, also in the middle of the corridors, and even in the Great Hall!

Sometime it was a mere shift; others it stayed talking to him, reminding him his mistakes, taunting him for hours.

The students and staff have started to notice, and his reactions were becoming louder and more pronounce.

He could especially remember the scene he had created when Gellert appeared looking like his younger self. He was so beautiful, so young, so filled with wonder and ambition to archive his dream. Albus froze in the middle of the corridor. At first the students didn't notice his condition, but slowly they began to stop and stare at the headmaster.

Grindelwald's phantom didn't say anything. It just kept staring at Dumbledore. But his eyes…his eyes were full of so reproach and condemnation.

Albus couldn't take it more and stared to mumble excuses.

"Gellert, you must understand why I did what I did. It was for the greater good. You remember talking and planning about the greater good, do you? It was for the best, it was necessary for the good of the wizarding world that you were defeated. And I was the only one that could do it. You understand, don't you?" he continued to ramble, progressively rousing his voice, until he was shouting at it.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! IT WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD! STOP WATCHING ME LIKE THAT, GELLERT! YOU KNOW THAT WHAT WE HAD WASN'T SO IMPORTANT! YOU KNOW THAT WE HAD TO DO SOME SACRIFICES TO ACHIVE OUR GOALS! YOU ALSO SAID IT! STOP! STOP IT! IT WAS FOR US! IT WAS _necessary_! I HAD TO DO IT! IT DIDN'T MATTER HOW! GO! GO AWAY! YOU AREN'T REAL!"

With this, the headmaster stopped and realized he had an audience. He turned around and ran, forgetting all decorum, bypassing all of his students, sometimes pushing them to the side to avoid bumping into them. He ran until he arrived to his quarters. He closed the door and tried to regain his breathing to normal.

He stayed there all day long and ignored all the attempts to talk to him from the staff.

This was repeated for the next days, then for the next weeks, the next month.

All the school became aware about the headmaster's situation even though they didn't understand the reason for his apparent yelling towards the air.

Inside a little room inside the top-most cell of a grim fortress in a remote location, two figures could be seen laughing around a small, rotten, little, wooden table. If you saw a little more loser, you would have seen a pair of grey and black eyes and one of avada-green eyes looking through the only window in the room to the haughty horizon, full of dark shadows roaming the area and just below, an old arch with a carved motto that read " _For The Greater Good_ ".

 **And that's it! Like it? Dislike it? Any suggestions? Please feel free to send them to me.**

 **Also I would like to give my sincere thanks to all those who review/favorite/followed my story, you are really an inspiration to continue writing.**

 **So, what did you think of Dumbledore? I tried to do his personification as accurate as possible. To me, he is like this person who likes to have the total control of his life and actions, who likes to do the planning and thinking while his minions do the** _ **dirty job**_ **so to speak. Also I believe that as a great manipulator, he recognizes his errors and tries to not repeat them because he knows that one small thing would crush his** _ **web**_ **. But also he had done this for decades and he's still the best in the game, so he had become arrogant and too much self-confident.**

 **Well, I'll stop rambling. Maybe around next week I'll post the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I really appreciate it!**

 **Love.**

 **Aria.**


	6. Chapter 6: Here's Harry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inu Yasha.**

 **Chapter 6: Here's Harry!**

"Ah, such a beautiful day it is!"

Inside an enormous, 10th century, ancient castle resides a 17 year-old young man. He was lying down in a dark green chaise longue located the lower dungeons, just below the great lake that housed a giant squid. He had ebony black hair; pale, fair skin and a pair of bright, neon green eyes. He was smirking, feeling quite satisfied, while remembering the past year.

It certainly showed how volatile people were. Take Hermione Granger's example. After enchanting all of Granger's books to program them to show only to her the most ridicule version of the chapter they were reading at the time while making it sound rational, he only had to curse Granger with a inhibiting potion, making her more susceptible to ignore the flaws in it. The bookworm's personality and mind did the rest.

With her utmost believe in the omnipotence of her books, couple with her insecurity developed in her developing years and her desperate craving for being the best intelligent-wise; it was very easy to besmirch her reputation of the Smartest-Witch-Of-Her-Generation, losing her peers' regard about her ineffability, and by doing that, she began to lose her marbles.

She heavily relied in the trust of others regarding her brain power to raise her self-worth and without it, she began to doubt herself and waste away. And with no true friends to support her, she would became insecure of herself, losing that spark in her eyes that moved her to do things like S.P.E.W. or giving her the courage to confront people like Malfoy or Weasley. She would drop her life-ambitions, ruining her future, becoming a mere shell of herself, possibly becoming depressed; and all because she didn't have anybody but herself. The students didn't know her enough to comfort her or even like her enough to try! She had made herself a recluse among the rest, and she didn't even gain their pity because of her overbearing and bossy attitude. So when the time came, she didn't have a solid ground to stand on, and she wasn't the type of person that can be okay alone, she thrived inside a group of persons.

 _Strike One._

Smiling, pleased with himself, the figure turn in his seat, his back to the chair. He then summoned to his mind the events regarding Ronald Weasley during the course of the year.

The younger male Weasley has a particular infatuation concerning attention. He loves it, he blooms in it. He spends every waking hour trying to be the center of attention in the room, and when he isn't, he starts to develop a strong sense of jealousy to that person, without regards that the other hadn't have even the remote idea that he or her was wronging him.

With that information in mind, he started his plan by asking young Collin Creevy to, in a certain manner, to _stalk_ Weasley and to gain physical evidence about his, let's say, _explosions_ of character; of course, all in the name of concern about his dear best friend.

It was fortunate that Weasley wasn't smart or at least quite about his treachery. Seriously, he is almost _shouting_ to the four winds about it! Dumbledore was going senile if he was permitting such an obvious mark of his manipulation-web.

Then it was a small matter of pushing his hand to reveal more incriminating details that with his temper, it wasn't difficult. A little childhood fear here and a little too much pranks there and voila! Almost like magic. And if it also was the cause of certain paranoid tendencies in the Weasley's character; well, it couldn't be helped.

He collected a good deal of collaboration about Ronald's duplicity with that method. Thank Magic that fanaticism exists! Free testimony with no questions asked.

All of the images and movies picturing Weasley practically confessing all of his crimes, and the evidence of participation of certain others, where carefully hidden in the folder that was right beside him with a thousand of safe-copies in various places to safe keep, like Luna's secret batch of sugar quills, ready for being send to numerous printing services like _The Prophet_ , _Witch Weekly_ and _The_ _Quibbler_ at the signal.

 _Strike Two._

The black-headed was very pleased with him-self, _very_ pleased indeed. But the cream of the crop was what he labeled as the _Flight of the Bumblebee_.

Certainly conducing the Great Albus Dumbledore into insanity was a deed that few could boast. But that needed special _equipment_. It require that he infiltrate sometime during the start of terms into an ancient fortress in a very remote and carefully hidden location to try his hand at negotiation attempts with the one and only ex-dark lord of Europe and former lover of one Albus Dumbledore.

After long and arduous days of nerve-racking debates and heart-stopping arguments, Gellert Grindelwald accepted to help. The next week was filled with multiple hours dedicated to scheming and to the research of the more apt spells that would help them achieve the results that they wanted to obtain perfectly

It was good that he had Grindelwald at his side, as he was the person who knew most of the headmaster's history, and thus his weakness.

Then the fun began. They planned carefully what situations would get the most beneficious results and what would trigger the headmaster more. It continued for months until they deem that Albus was properly and utterly changed.

He became more suspicious, paranoid; he started to question every motive his acquaintances did, no matter how innocuously, like smearing the butter to the morning bread. His emotions became scrabbled, he saw conspiracies everywhere. Becoming bipolar wasn't unexpected. His energy increased tenfold as he began to develop sleeping disorders. Migraines were altered to close friends and hallucinations and delusions were common episodes.

When the end came, he would fulfill his part of the agreement between the two partners. He had made the proper arrangements to see that after Dumbledore had faced all the repercussions possible, he would be instantly transported to Nurmengard, to forever accompany his once dear boy-friend until the Great Next Adventure came.

 _Strike Three, You're Out._

Harry Potter rose from his seat and started to walk towards the center of the chamber where a humongous circle could be seen. Around it were millions of tiny runes and other geometrical figures, all forming an intricate design, at the center were located two books and a few pieces of parchment.

One book was very old and looked like one breath would cause it to fall apart where the other one was shiny and new. The parchments were full of codes and long operations that if you saw closely, you could see the resemblance with the ones in the floor.

A bell rang, it was time.

Harry, carefully to not disrupt the drawing, walked to the center, where the books lay. He drew a very deep breath and began to chant.

 _Ego Harrius Potter domus Jacobi solemniter supplex peteret pentacle stare intra hoc tibi, o domina potens enim tutum iter._

Slowly, almost like afraid, a mist started to rise and a soft glow began to surround him.

 _Quaeso te interroga frugi meam alteri seculo lacus._

The mist advanced, rising, almost covering Harry completely. He continued chanting with more force.

Ω, ισχυρό Εκάτη, Πατρών Θεές του Magic, των liminal σημεία, του άγριου και του τοκετού, η μητέρα όλων μας, παρακαλούμε να χορηγήσει λόγος μου για να scape αυτού άσπλαχνος κόσμου και να είναι απαλλαγμένο από αυτό αλυσίδες που με δένουν.

He was almost shouting, sweet adorning his face. A tiny drop wandered down his cheek.

私はあなたの手の中に私の未来を残します、ああ、慈悲深い母。 あなたのことができるようにしましょう。 あなたの子供を解放または囲むが、それでもあなたは終わります。

The words mixed into a beautiful and hypnotizing song. It echoed inside the chamber.

Que así sea, y así será.

The last words were whispered, almost inaudible. It touched his lips as a soft feather, barely a wisp.

جو جادو اوھان سان ٿي سگهي ٿو.

Silence, then a bright light appeared and the young man disappear, like he hasn't existed at all, leaving the bare impression of a little smirk in his pale face, and the image of a pair of avada-green eyes that glowed in the complete darkness.

 **And that's it! I finish at last the first part of the story! Cheers for me! I personally didn't think I would get to this part that soon. I thought it would take years for me to gather the necessary will to continue, I'm just too lazy. But well, what can I say, you have inspire me to continue writing.**

 **The translation for the chanting is this. I apologize for the bad grammar, spelling, tc. Hat you may encounter, I just used google translation (it is a godsend):**

 **I, Harry James of the house of Potter, solemnly and humbly stand inside this pentacle to request of thee, oh mighty Lady, for safe passage.**

 **I beg of thee to consider my unpretentious inquire to travel to another world.**

 **Oh, mighty Hecate, Patron Goddesses of Magic, of the liminal points, of the wild and of childbirth, mother of us all, please grant my plea to scape of this unmerciful world and be free of this chains that tie me.**

 **I rest my future in your hands, oh Merciful Mother. Let your will be done. Liberate or encircle your child, but your will be done nonetheless.**

 **So be it. So mote it be.**

 **May the Magic be with you.**

 **And some data, it is funny how each of the three characters** _ **died**_ **by the hand of three different aspects: the thought, the action and the mind. Also probably I would make another chapter later on about the af3termath, I' m not so sure. What do you think?**

 **Also some of you have asked for Sesshomaru** ( **ajemm…Dola…ajemm…) so do not worry, in the next chapters it is sure that he would appear, he's awesomeness can be stop for too long.**

 **Also many thanks for those who have reviewed, favorite, followed or even just took the time to read this story. I greatly appreciated every and each one of you.**

 **So, see you next chapter.**

 **Hugs and cheers.**

 **Aria.**


	7. Chapter 7: Toto, I've a feeling we're no

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 7: Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.**

"It's an awful morning. Scratch that, it's a Horrendous Morning, please note the capitalization." That was the first thought little Harry had when he began to wake up.

The second was -"Aww, I feel like Dudley decided that my body was the perfect punch back to practice his boxing. "

Clearly, little Harry wasn't having a very nice morning.

He tried to stand up from his lay-down position on the floor, tried being the key word here. His hands trembled because of the effort required to push himself up, so after a few seconds he felt right back to the rough, pointy, green floor. Wait, green? He looked carefully for the first time to his surroundings. He was startled to see wild, uncut green grass where last was the cold, stone ground of the chamber of secrets.

He began to crawl backwards until he hit a hard, coarse surface. He turned around to see a humungous tree. He craned his neck to try to see where it finish, but all he saw was a canopy of branches trying to out win the other in their goal to reach the sky, and they were succeeding for what he could observe.

He then looked to his sides and was not so surprised when he saw more and more trees. Really, what have they been feeding to those plants!

He made another attempt to stand up, and with the help of the same initial tree, he could at last get upright. But as soon as he tried to take a step forward, he crumbled to the ground like a house of cards.

Frustrated with his lack of success in the locomotor department, he looked at his body as to search for the reason of the inexplicable clumsiness he was experimenting.

He mentally began to catalogue to detect possible abnormalities in his body.

No visible injuries- _check_. No bruises- _check._ No broken bones- _check._ Soreness- _check._ Two feet- _check_. Two legs- _check._ Two hands- _check._ Two arms _\- check._ Twenty fingers _\- check._ Five in each extremity _\- check._ A face _\- check._ Two ears and eyes _\- check._ A nose _\- check_. A mouth _\- check._ Hair _\- check._ Clothes _\- check._ No, wait a minute… Where were his clothes!

He franticly began to search for his garments. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-motion. No, no, no, he thought, His Wand! He renewed his hunt with new force, but couldn't find his old, trusted wand anywhere. He became more desperate and frenetic as the seconds passed. Inexplicably, he felt an itch commencing in his eyes and his breathing became more strained and rapid. That he was surprised was an understatement, he hadn't had the urge to cry since he was five! And that was because he finally internalized what his mind had always tried to make him understand: that, no matter what he did, his relatives would _never_ love him.

And as soon as all the panic started, it stopped. His mind, at last, caught up with what was happening. How stupid of him! How could he forget about the ritual! He went into a full-blown panic attack for nothing! He had had worst experience than that and haven't had reacted like…like…like That!

He of course knew of the possibility that the voyage between dimensions could have unexpected consequences like the loss of his miniaturize trunk and had prepared for that.

He couldn't understand why he had acted like that. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't notice the crunching and thunderous steps that were getting nearer to where he was until it was almost a few meters apart.

He quickly turned around and saw a nicely numbered crowd running towards him. They were shouting profanities and insults to a _monster-child_ , a demon. His first reaction was to turn to look for this child, but promptly realized it was him who they were referring.

Thinking it was wise, if his experience with angry multitudes said anything, to start running in the opposite direction. He stumbled and tripped a few many times doing it; but, apparently, running in a horde difficult speed and stealth, and makes for a very loud signal for where to NOT run.

After a very tiresome and long sprint into the forest, Harry stopped to take a breath. His heart was pounding in his chest like no-tomorrow and his sight was filled with many dark spots. He sat down with his back resting in the trunk of another humungous tree. He was puffing and gasping for air. He though disbelieving that he had more stamina than that! And what a trouble he had had with the control of his limbs! It was like the ground was nearer than he remembered being. Or that his steps were smaller than before. Probably, he thought, it was because the gargantuan size of the trees that surrounds him that was messing with his perception.

Then he heard the soft, almost inaudible, sound running water. A stream, he guessed. He began walking towards where he thought to be the origin of the sound. There he founded a long, rushing, crystal clear river.

Harry slowly approached his border, searching for any danger nearby or in the river. He thought himself fortunate for discovering without too much effort the font of water, he felt the thirst he didn't know until now he had screaming at him to drink water.

He crunched and made the motion of cupping water to drink with his hands when he saw the reflection of the water and screamed.

 **And that's all folks! Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that it was adequate for this scene.**

 **Also, thank you all for reviewing, favorite, fallowing or just taking the time to read this fic, it really warms this cold heart.**

 **So, keep in tune with us to discover what have traumatized so much our little Harry! The explanations will be in the next chapters, probably published next week.**

 **Furthermore, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I announce that they will be more updates this next months 'cause I'm free!** _ **What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation!**_

 **And with that I'll leave you all. Until next update!**

 **Toddles!**

 **Aria.** _ **  
**_


	8. Chapter 8:Welcome to your life There's

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 8: Welcome to your life. There's no turning back.**

It was a nice morning. The little animals of the forest where running. Birds were singing. Predators were hunting. Flowers were blooming. Trees were doing, well, were doing what trees do; and fishes were swimming in the clear river.

Suddenly, a shrilling scream and a loud splash disturbed the calm, peaceful atmosphere. Its cause: a little black haired boy at the bank of the aforementioned river who unfortunately had fall head-first into it.

The little raven headed then broke the surface of the water, spluttering and trying to catch his breath. He swan to the shore and hauled himself out towards the shore. Once there, he sat with his arms hugging his legs and put his head for his knees for support. He then tried to regulate his breathing that was too quick for it to be normal.

He couldn't believe what he saw in the river's reflection. It wasn't possible! Well, technically it was, but that's not the point! And…and…and it just _**Can't**_! He was shaking his head to and fro, desperately denying what he saw.

He slowly extended his trembling hand in front of him and couldn't anymore reject reality. Fore of him was a small, pale hand with five, perfect, little fingers. It was petite, in fact, too tiny to belong to a teenager, never mind an almost adult. In the back of the hand, from the knuckle of the little finger to the left side of the wrist, he could see a thin arch made of miniature, almost unnoticeable, pale grey scales that then curls at the wrist, forming a thin band, and then continue curling through his forearm to stop at his elbow in a swirl.

Next, he proceeded to further examine his body in more profundity. He notice that the same pattern didn't occurred in his right arm and his legs were almost free of them but for the scales that went from the outer side of his thighs to the inner part, nearer the knee.

Looking down, he saw the same design this time originating at both sides of his navel, then twirling to his back and ending in twin spirals at his shoulders blades.

He then got nearer to the water to try to see his face. It was blurry, but he could determine that he didn't have scales there. He was relieved about that, he could easily hide the rest with clothes, but in the face it would be almost impossible. Then he nearly gave himself whiplash when he caught what looked like green makeup lightly framing his eyes.

He franticly looked out for other possible changes in his face and did a double take when he noticed his lightning bolt scar. It was a deep emerald green just at the center of his face. No bother trying to cover that one.

He continued scanning the rest of his head. The same green marked the upper part of his slightly pointy ears, not too much to be really noticeable. Then, of course, his hair was still the same untamable mop of black hair, no matter what, it seem that the Potter course will always prevail.

He started palming his head to find other changes when he felt four small protuberances, two at each side of his head; one pair just after the ears and the other a little above. At this he freaked out. He jumped backwards and backed from the river.

He couldn't believe what was happening. First the creepy scales in numerous parts of his body, then the possible curse that had made him reduce sizes, he could deal with that, but enough is _**enough**_. He just couldn't handle the lumps in his head, what did they mean? He was sure they weren't bumps he could have obtained.

He franticly began to search for more swellings. He didn't find anyone until he touched his back; there he felt two middle-sized knots that he hadn't notice before because they were located exactly at the center of the spirals.

Then he heard thunderous footsteps coming to where he was. He took a few seconds to realize that it was the crowd of before. He couldn't have kicked himself. He had been too busy panicking for his appearance that he had completely forgotten of them, a possible danger to his person! This wasn't him. Panicking, forgetting things, especially the ones that affect his wellbeing; and no being aware of his surroundings, he even didn't thought to put a ward preventing this happening to occur!

He was too busy recriminating himself that when he came out of his thoughts he saw he was surrounded by the aforementioned crowd. Seeing that there was no way for him to scape, he took the time to analyze them. They were 20 to 30 persons. They were all male and were wearing what appeared hand-made clothing, similar to that of Mrs. Weasley used to give her children.

It certainly was unique. The upper part looked like that common, cotton, long shirt that people used in Dudley's Japanese series, the one that wraps on itself. They were mostly of earthly colors. Below they used really baggy pants that were tied at their ankles. Their hair was for the majority tied at the back in a small tail. Many were bald at the top.

"There he is! Capture the demon-child! Do not let him escape! And beware, he's dangerous!"

Harry was startled out of his analysis by the scream of one of them, possibly their leader. The men started to run towards him shouting at the air. He tried to devise an escape route, but he couldn't find one before they were on him.

He scratched, bitted and punched everyone that tried to catch him, but soon he was overwhelmed. They bounded him with a sturdy rope and carried him in their shoulders like mere cattle.

Little Harry tried in vain to stop the trickle of bitter tears that were trying to escape his eyes. He isn't crying, he told himself, it was just a piece of dirt, nothing else, but soon he found himself attempting to stop the heart-wrenching sobs that were forming in his tiny body.

 **And that's it! Like it? Dislike it? Please, feel free to comment on it, constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **Now we finally find ourselves with the start of the second part of the story, the Feudal Era of Japan! We can at last continue with the real plot! And yes for the ones who may ask, Harry is a Hanyou; of what species, weeeellll you can leave your suspicions in the comments!**

 **Furthermore, I feel the need to ask you for your opinion. Do you prefer small chapters with faster updates or longer but slower updates?**

 **Also, thank you all for reviewing, favorite, fallowing, or taking the time to read this story, I promise you that you really inspired me to do a better job in each chapter and to try to not be lazy in the updating department.**

 **And that's all for today folks! See you next chapter! (Well, I can't actually see you but you understand the point nonetheless)**

 **Kudos.**

 **Aria.**


	9. Chapter 9: Life goes on

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 9: Life goes on.**

" _Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa_

 _Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni_

 _Tsuru to kame to subetta._

 _Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

 ** _"Kagome, kagome / the bird in the basket cage,_**

 ** _When, oh when will it come out? In the night of dawn_**

 ** _The crane and turtle slipped_**

 ** _Who is behind you now?"_**

Harry raised his head up to see the creators' of the noise. After a few seconds of staring, he sighted and return back to sweep the floor. It would not do to be seen by his dear aunt lacking in his job at this time, not for those children.

He made a bitter smile. It seemed that no matter what reality, some things would stay the same. He escaped one world to just land in another so different but so similar to the last.

After he was captured by what now he knew to be the villagers of this town, he was returned to his relatives, who, when he was almost 2 years old, he was given to after his parents' death in a terrible accident.

They were called Tabako and Seichō Ki, and they had a son named Shinrin, the perfect example of a Japanese family. Tabako, hi aunt, did the household chores before working alongside his husband in the fields, they grew a respectable quantity of food, gave their part to their lord without delays and had a perfect son who respect them above all and helped his parents. And of course, as all respectable and honorable persons of the Edo period, they hated and where very suspicious of outsiders and of the abnormal. Oh, the irony!

Of all places he just **Had** to land on the one that personified and encourage his relatives living style. At least they were gentler in their treatment regarding him, in the physical aspect. But in the psychological, well, let's just say that it wasn't healthy for any weird child to grow up there; after all, all the villagers were very firm to their customs, and very vocal to.

He above all should know. After the panic diminished, he began to remember his life as Hari, Tabako's Hanyou nephew. Or as well as a four year old could, children didn't' have great concentration skills he had learnt.

And what a surprise was to discover that! Apparently, in this world there magical beings coexist with the non-magical! Of course, they were called Youkai; the best translation in English would be demons, monsters or spirits. You could match them with the pure-bloods in the Wizarding World. And the Hanyous would be the Half-bloods, the result of the coupling of a human (ningen in their language) and a Youkai.

Fortunately, with his memories came the knowledge of the spoken language. Could you imagine not being able to communicate with anyone! The language, he suspected, was an Asian one, which one, he could only guess.

About his parents, he remembered that they were named Shinsei and Totte kawaru. His mother was his aunt's bastard half-sister. His grandmother was married to Tabako's father, another farmer of her village; but a few years after his aunt was born, she met what he suspected to be a Youkai (if the villagers tales of the monster that soiled his grandmather were true) and fell in love. A year later and his mother was born, a Hanyou like him.

Then she met his father, another Youkai, and had him. After that, they had him. One year later and they died in some kind of battle. He didn't have all the details, nobody wanted to talk about it, especially to him, but he managed to at least gather all of that information by listening to the neighbors and by what his aunt without realizing shouted at him.

The final similarity was that no matter where he went, they would always be some kind of his past world were Muggle vs. Magical, Pure-Blood vs. Half-Blood vs. Muggle-Born, Black vs White, etc. Here the most rooted was the social classes, lords vs. peasants and of course, Youkai vs. humans.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts by his relatives returning from their work in the fields. He sighted and return to his job, again.

This world was so simple compared to his past one. Here if one was hungry, they hunted or just cultivate; if one was thirsty, they go to drink in the river. If one was dirty, they bath in the near water zone. One would be born, grow, get married, have children and then died. Most would never leave their village in all of their life and one rarely encountered great danger, in my scale at least. What were a few low-key demons and a few natural disasters compared to fight a possessed sprit, a basilisk, or even dementors?

He was getting side-tracking again. His attention span was really very small. He needed to be focused if he wanted his plans to escape to be fructiferous. He absolutely do not want to grow again in the Dursley household, not mentioning in a village that totally supports them!

The running away part would be easy, but the surviving part not. He needed to arrange how to get food in the wild, what kinds of plants, or animals, could be dangerous or could be beneficious to him. Also where would he sleep and how could he protect himself from predators.

He could depend on magic, but at this age it wasn't to reliable he couldn't put all of his hopes in it and pray that all things would be well. So he would plan and then escape, after all, nothing could be worse than being turned into a four year-old mix between some type of a reptile and a human in a complete different world that have dangerous beings that could it him whole, can't it? He had his magic and the experience of his past life in his belt; nothing could go wrong, he was sure.

Harry continued to do his job with more enthusiasm than before, smiling and mumbling a little happy tune.

 **And that was it! Like it?** **Also, thank you all for reviewing, favorite, fallowing or just reading!**

 **The children's song at the top was the song that appeared in one Chapter of IY, when Kagome was playing with other little kids.**

 **And the names of the characters were their real names but in Japanes. For example; Petunia is a flower that is related to the tobacco plant, and tobacco is Tabako in Japanese. Also Vernon means flourishing, or alder tree, or growing, so** **Seichō** **Ki means growing tree. And Dudley means wood, clearing, meadow and Shinrin means woods. Apparently the Dursley were a very environmental family.**

 **For Lily, I search for the Japanese translation of pure and for James, his meaning was supplant because James comes from the name Jacob (remember Jacob, son of Israel, who supplanted his brother?).**

 **I made Lily a Hanyou 'cause it was like the equal to Muggle-born, also because I was curious of a mix between Hanyou and Youkai, its children would be like ¾ pure blood but still called a Hanyou because there isn't something like Half-Blood, isn't it?**

 **Also the reason of Harry's age is because Youkais' life span in longer, I made it so they at first grow like humans until teenage years when it began to slow down and freezes for a really long time in his prime to then grow older and finally die. So Harry was 17 and the UK life expectancy is currently 81 years old so I just divide it and the result was 4,76, so I made Harry 4 and a half years old.**

 **And that's all for today. Thank you for reading!**

 **And before I forget, Merry Xmass!**

 **See you later.**

 **Aria.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dun…DUn…DUNN!

**Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway HP or IY**

 **Chapter 10: Dun…DUn…DUNN!**

"Run…Must keep… _running_ …just…a… **RUN**."

He tried to accelerate his sprint, just a little more. Trees were flashing at the corners of his eyes, but he took no notice to them, nor the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He could only see his next step with blurry eyes and hear his blood pounding in his veins, muffling partially his desperate gasps.

He was so tired, but adrenalin kept him running. "Just a little more" he repeated to himself. "Just a little…" he didn't get to finish his mantra. He tripped.

It seemed that the world stopped for its duration. He ceased breathing.

He heard long strides nearing his place. He attempted to make himself smaller, trembling all the time. Some stubborn tears escaped his eyes.

The footsteps halted.

One minute…two minutes… _three_ minutespassed _._

Harry raised his head, believing himself safe from his persecutor. Slowly, skittishly, he stood up. He made one step, then another. He began to make a tiny smile, relief palpable in all of his pores. He was safe. He _Was_ Safe. A happy bubble made itself known in his throat, waiting to explode to the surface. He laughed hysterically. HE Was SAFE.

So focused he was in his relief that he didn't have even a minuscule opportunity to evade a pair of strong muscled arms that grabbed him from behind. He froze, pure panic blossoming inside him. Then, reality hit him and he began to struggle against those arms. But it was all in vain, they kept themselves around him as a steel prison; never braking, never giving an opportunity to flee from them.

Suddenly, he was free. So dumfounded about this he was that he didn't notice the arm retracting and then proceeding to swing itself until it make contact with his head. By then the only thing he got to notice was a pair of pale eyes and the curious marked arms. Then, he knew no more.

* * *

Harry waked in a dingy cell. He could hardly see with the mother of all headaches he had and the dim light didn't help. He raised a hand to his temple to try in vain to stop the pounding. He then tried to stand up, but quickly fell to the hard ground. He looked down just to see a fairly new chain connected from the wall to his ankles.

Throughout his migraine, he painfully remembered the previous happenings. He bolted up right in his panic to just get pulled down hard by the chains at the next second.

More aware of his situation, he scanned his surroundings. He was in a small rectangular cell made of solid rock, probably in a dungeon if the moldy scent could be trusted. There were strong bars made from some kind of metal that were preventing him to escape.

Outside, there were torches, that were few and far between them, projecting very little light. He counted three before they disappear in the dark. Also, thanks to them and to his superior vision product of his new body, he could see that there was more than one cell and a reasonable number of them were occupied.

He didn't get to see its inhabitants before loud ringing noises interrupted his observation, hurting his sensitive ears. He pressed his hand to his ears to try to stop it.

Then he notice many coordinated footsteps coming towards his general direction and heard loud bangs that probably signified the rude opening of his new neighbors' cells' bars.

It wasn't too long before one of the soldiers got to his cell. He gasped when he finally saw him. He, Harry was very certain it was a he, didn't look like any person he had seen before. He knew that it was one of the youkais that inhabit this world, but he hadn't seen one since he had arrive. He obviously had heard the villagers' stories and his own body was proof that they indeed existed, but it wasn't the same that really seeing one for the first time.

The soldier was tall, much bigger than him, overbearing his small, childlike frame. He had similar markings than him, except that instead of green, they were a deep purple and were located as twin stripes at the space between his eyes, by passing his nose. He also had a mark that reassembled a burning fire at his left cheek.

His body also had scaled patterns from what he could see in his arms and was wearing what he now knew to be a kind of kimono with some kind of breastplate over it and a chain mail under. He also was carrying a lance and a sword strapped at his waist.

But what most called to his attention were the two long horns at his temple and the pair of large and terrifying wings at his back.

The soldier opened his cell and thrust his spear at him, telling him to get out and follow the other prisoners, for that was what he was. He walked to them with at lance-point to assure no-funny business happening.

He snorted at that thought. Apparently being a prisoner, getting a new body and even travelling to a new dimension couldn't get his uncle out of his head.

He followed them through the dungeon, past the narrow stairs and up to the first floor. Nobody spoke during the journey, too afraid of the guards. Harry just imitated what they were doing, thinking it was for the best to not stand out. That way he would be safe, after all, he was just a small child.

He entertained himself by observing his fellow captives. What first caught his attention was that all of them were some kind of mix between human and animal, hanyous or youkais, he thought. He didn't know too much or have seen them enough to be able to distinguish the two.

They were also badly dress and the majority were teenagers, with few adults and children in between. He noticed with growing despair that he was the youngest of them all. Clearly what their imprisoner wanted to do with them wasn't for small children's to do or needed the strong headedness that adults possessed. They need teenagers, who had the physical abilities required and the capacity of being malleable. For what, he didn't know, but was very scared to discover.

Suddenly, they reached the end. In front of him, he could see the last part of the corridor they were walking. A strong light emanated from the open door. It hurt his eyes that were accustomed to the dim light of the dungeons. Harry squinted, trying to see what was behind that door. They were slowly getting there.

With a final thump, they reached the end.

 **A.N: Soooooooooo, like it? Finally we are** _ **really**_ **entering the second arc of the story! Have you already deduce what kind of hanyou is Harry? By now, it is pretty obvious.**

 **Thank you all who Rea/Fav/Rew/Fal this story, it is really appreciated.**

 **Also, what do you think will happen next? What kind of trouble have little Harrykins had found now?**

 **And that's all for today! See you soon darlings!**

 **XOXO (my sister has been obsess with GG this week, REALLY obsess)**

 **Aria**


	11. Chapter 11: a Plea

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 11: A Plea**

It was the time of twilight. The shrill cry of a bird could be heard in the distance. The multicolored sky painted the lands with just enough light for any wanderer to notice the macabre scenery with no too much difficulty while passing unnoticed by the less observant.

In the time of twilight, the land could manifest its horrifying story at the best of its capacities. The broken, burnt houses suddenly transformed in the twisted reflection of its dead inhabitants, their façade resembling their contorted arms supplicating mercy to the bloody sky.

The deformed bodies of the dead laying in the hard, unforgiving ground retelling their manner of death: Cruel, merciless, a complete and utterly massacre. No one was spared; pleading mothers, innocent children, the old and wise elders, babies barely out of their suckling years, hard-working husbands; no one escaped their fate.

Their pitiful possessions ransacked if useful or if the contrary, disposed and thrown without care. Their cattle slayed or taken for provisions as well as any food gathered from their fields who then had burn with any unfortunate soul who had got trapped in the asphyxiating smoke.

If you heard closely, you could still hear their screams for leniency or begs to spare any love one or the howls of rage for their loss and pain.

Outside of this desolation, in a nearby hill, stood a silhouette observing emotionless this unhuman scene; he kept staring until a rider came near him.

"You are needed at the commander's tent." The rider said.

The figured nodded signifying his acceptance. Then he calmly walked towards the edge of the hill's cliff and let himself fall, outlining a smile.

Just seconds before he reached the ground, two black wings emerged from his back, snapping to his sides so that with a powerful beat he raised himself vertically to the sky.

He flew through the air until he arrived to his destination: a humungous encampment full of tents of various sizes, war-horses with their riders, warriors preparing for their next battle, pieces of armor damaged or in the mending, soldiers with dangerous lances, and many a commander preserving the order.

He changed his course in the air so the he aimed to the largest and most flamboyant tent of them all. He landed with barely a noise by its side.

With sure steps, he walked to its entrance and stood respectfully waiting for the guard to announce his presence to the tent's owner. A few minutes later, he was granted access and entered the pavilion.

"You are late."

The man nodded his accent to the owner, who was sitting staring intensively at the enormous map that was located in front of him.

"I apologize, my lord." He said courteously.

"Remember it, for the next time I would not be so lenient with you." The lord stood up and motioned him to get near. With a wave of his hand, he gestured to the red points located in the map and said "This is your next mission, you know what to do. Do not disappoint."

The man did a curt nod and waited for permission to exit.

"You are dismissed." The lord indifferently said, turning his whole attention to the map.

With those words, he made a bow and twisted his body towards the tent's opening. He had his next mission.

He didn't bother with resting; he simply gathered the leaders of the troops under his command and told them their next location while ordering them to make sure they arrive well rested and to follow the usual orders.

Then he extended his wings and rose to the sky towards his duty. He smiled bitterly, thinking of what has become his life. Many years ago he was a 17-year old dimension-traveler teenager fighting in the front lines of a pointless war by the side of traitors under the command of the Great Puppeteer of the time, then a 4 and a half year-old child in a parallel world learning to survive to then be captured a the age of 5 by a group dedicated to the trafficking of Half-Bloods, _Hayous_.

It was just his luck that a few weeks later he caught the interest of a military squad doing terrain recognition.

The next events passed in a whirlwind of chaos. He was put with others trainees; peasants and other slaves a like, the only requisite was that they must have at least a drop of youkai blood. The training was harsh and brutal, barely giving time to rest and the food given was meager and insufficient for such hard-work.

But it made sense, after all, they were preparing for war. And it was mercy that who can't take the rough environment dies before battle because the weak didn't survive and their death would be in absolute agony in the field.

Slowly, after many years training, he began to be noticed by his skills and began to rise in rank. He didn't want to be involved in another war for power, but what could he do? He was just a child, barely capable of surviving not to mention unable to escape at that time.

They were all carefully watched by the guards and any sight of rebellion was crush and punish harshly, sometimes even with death. Lynched, beaten, gutted or beheaded, it didn't matter; all were hanged in the court-yard as an example to the living. He wouldn't have survived with only his Gryffindor rashness; he began to develop his slytherin self-preservation and cunning.

He was now a lower ranked _Kumigashira_ , a commander of a troop with a group of _Kogashira_ to help him.

He wanted to live, but it didn't mean that he wanted to help the war; he had shown the minimum of his abilities to climb up in rank until he was not be cannon-fold and had some liberty, but no so much that he gained the attention of the higher powers.

It helped that he was a hanyou, not a pure-blooded youkai, and was thought as weaker for his blood; not expected to raise and be in any manner powerful. It was a surprise he had got to his level.

He still have to kill innocents, but by being the commander he could do it as painless and quick as possible to them and leave enough evidence of mayhem cause by his team so the higher ups didn't notice or care.

A strong current of wind made him stagger in his flight. He shook his raven hair out of his face. That made him remembers the changes that occurred in his body caused by growth. It was then when he discovered that his species had a different life-span because it took him decades to reach puberty and even more to reach his current body form that was like one of a 15 year old.

The small protuberances grew a bit until they resemble two small horns. His grey scales turned darker to a bluish-black color and the knots at his back grew into his two majestic wings. It was possibly the change that he loved the most, he had always imagined back in his old world how would it be if he could be capable to fly like his beloved Hedwig, without the help of a broom.

Also a large, thin tail grew from his behind, with a two pairs of wings at the end, one smaller than the other that helped with his ability to maneuver in the air and glide.

He loved to fly, even if he currently was going to murder another town. In the air it seemed that all his problems vanished and it was just him, Harry, or Hari, as they called him.

He continued to fly until he reached the outskirts of the village. He mentally prepared himself for his task, he couldn't let his emotions damage the mission, it would only harm him and aggravate this villagers' destiny.

He could only do his duty and pray for the end of this war.

 **A.N: So how did you like it? And thank you all for reviewing, favorite, fallowing or reading this, its appreciated.**

 **If you want to know, the years between he was captured and this was like 60. It is my believe that youkai lived for millenniums, but when they grew from new-born to teenager (17 approx.) would take a century because of the dangers they had from being children and then to adult hood it would take 3 to 4 centuries to then freeze in their prime and then the majority would die in here because of war, battles, etc. or just reach to an extremely old age and then unfreeze and continue to grow old until they die. And because Harry is a ¾ Hayou (mother ½ youkai and ½ human and father pure-blood Youkai) he would grow more quickly than a Youkai of his age I believe. Harry is currently 77 (60 plus the 17 of before).**

 **Also about the ranks, I took them from internet and I do not know if they are very accurately historically speaking, so if you now about military ranks, please correct me if I am wrong.**

 **And about Harry appearance, maybe someday I would draw him, but his appearance is based in Toothless of How to Train Your Dragon, 'cause I just love him and in my opinion he is just like Harry. And yes, Harry is a dragon, of the western kind, so kudos to those who guess! And the explanation would be in the next chapter if I remember.**

 **And that's all for today folks! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **And Late Happy New Year!**

 **Love.**

 **Aria.**


	12. Chapter 12: War

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 12: War**

It did not. It had just begun and even if all beginnings had an end, he had long lost hope for seeing it.

More carnage, more scarlet, life giving bloody rivers flowing through the earth, more cries of utter devastation rampaging through the air. Families broken and the body toll augmenting by each second passed.

For decades he had been contributing in this manslaughter, not matter his efforts in mitigating the damage, or the pain caused by death. Even his efforts in downplaying his skills in a vague attempt to reduce the attention of his superiors towards him and his capacity of massive liquidation were faltering.

With each battle fought, he had to demonstrate more and more of his abilities for warfare and survival for it was a necessity if he wanted to consider the possibility to live another day, even if it meant attracting attention. But if was better being noticed than lying dead in whatever hole his body may find if he died in the field.

And not to mention his magic; with each year that had pass, his magic had grown, surpassing in power the level he had reached in his old world, even if he didn't know, or even remember, the spells and conjurations. Of course, he had lived more than the old Harry and had practiced in secret his magic, as every weapon he could master was another tool that can be used to survive in this era.

One campaign was followed by another, never stopping, never ending. And when the enemy gained notice that the attacks weren't made by rebels or bandits, but by an organized group of fellow lords, the battles for conquest began, and with it; the Youkai War.

He knew he was in the wrong front. He was with the invaders, with the high and mighty lords who subjugated, imprisoned, black-mailed or lie to gain followers to his army to battle in war at His name.

He was the one who moved all the strands, coordinated all the moves and battled at the front, winning each and every encounter with His power and tactics. He was all that Voldemort wanted to be and never achieved; the indomitable and omnipotent conqueror of the lands of the east and the future of the West, the Great Dragon Bone Spirit Lord, Ryūkotsusei.

With Him came the Dragon race, powerful dragons of all type and kind, and probably the reason that he had been bought to those slavers long years ago and the basis of his increase in position, unusual for a Hanyou, even for a ¾ one; after all, he was, partially, of the same kind that of his leader.

Also, He gained allies; different lords who wanted to invade the prosperous lands of the West to benefit themselves: among them, the strong panther race, with his humongous Panther Lord.

Harry shook his head; it wouldn't do to think like that, wasting his time in such depressive matters. He stood from the rock he was sitting near the camping site.

He smiled, because no matter what the future behold, he would confront it head-on, he won't let himself be trampled, after all, he was a serpent hiding in lion clothes, and he still have not been killed even if he was in the middle of a fiery pride.

77777777777777777777777 _77777777777777777777777777777_ 7777777777777777777777

"Stand up straight! Hurry up! What are you waiting for! This isn't some fancy ball you have to prepare! This is war, you stupid excuses for a demon! One would think that after the previous ones you would have at least learnt something about fighting, you little girls! Hurry up! And stop gossiping between yourself!" the shrill shout of the general resonated through the camp

Soldiers were scrambling for their weapons and preparing their rides, be it common horses to the most exotics ones, like salamanders, felines or even one undeveloped kind of miniature dragon. Commanders of garrisons, tenants and generals were putting their blaring voice to use, shouting orders left and right to any poor recruit who happened to be near them.

All the camp was vibrating with a mix of anticipation, excitement, fearfulness and nerves. It wasn't that this was their first mayor encounter with the enemy, but it was no skirmish. There would be blood and a high death toll. Nobody knew if this was the day they would leave this world for the other or the battle that would stop this war, winning or losing.

Outside of the madness, inside a little tent at the outskirts of camp, was a pale raven-headed male calmly preparing his weapons for the future confrontation. He knew that this battle would define the rest of their campaign; he could feel it in the air, in the ground. Change was coming, good or bad, but nothing would or could stop it from happening.

He rose from his sitting position and left the tent. He snapped his charcoal wings and with a powerful push, he elevated himself to the air. He spend a while just looking the camp from the air, until he found a few low-level demons scuttering around camp. With a smirk, he swiftly did a vertical fall to the ground; after all, it was always for the best to get a little practice before hand.

/

Somewhere, at the far west, a young man was currently prowling the area at an incomprehensible to a simple human mind speed, moving promptly through the green scenery.

A loud shout accompanied with harsh panting stop him in his run. A battered soldier gasping for the precious air run the few meters separating the two, calming when he reached the silent figure and with a bow, he gave him an elegant papyrus scroll.

Pale hands extended to attain the letter, his long fingers curling around it. The trembling soldier waited at one side for the person to read the message with great anxiousness to leave his presence.

After a while, the figure looked up from his scroll and made a smile. Without even looking at the soldier, he turned towards the forest.

"Tell Father I would be there" he said to the awaiting soldier and with that he resumed his sprint, by passing trees and animals alike, silver hair glowing softly in the dark night. He had his orders, now it was a matter to accomplish them. Soon this war will be over, and the enemy would not know what had hit them.

 **A/N: And that's for today folks!**

 **I would like to express my sincere thanks to all who had review/favorite/rewrite or read this story, it really is an inspiration to publish this chapters.**

 **To answer the question of where this story is located in the Inu Yasha timeline, well this is approximately 300 years before the destruction of the Shikon no Tama, way before Inu Yasha was born.**

 **I have tried to maintain this story as close as canon as possible, but also I had adapted certain details to accommodate my ideas, just to clarify any possible doubts.**

 **So, if you have any more questions that I can answer do not doubt to write them to me!**

 **I promise to answer at the best of my abilities without compromising the story!**

 **C U Next chap!**

 **Aria.**


	13. Chapter 13: Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 13: Falling**

 **Harry P.O.V:**

 _London Bridge is falling down…falling down…falling down. London Bridge is falling down -My fair lady._ One more is falling down, smashed across the battle ground.

 _Build it up with wood and clay…wood and clay…wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay.-My fair lady._ Number six with an angry shout it's making its way, claws up high, raise to slay. __

 _Wood and clay will wash away…wash away… wash away. Wood and clay will wash away.-My fair lady._ The six is broken away, crush his head and it bends its neck.

 _Build it up with iron bars…iron bars…iron bars. Build it up with iron bars.-My fair lady._ The 21 jumps up high, it intends to cause another scar.

 _Iron bars will bend and break…bend and break…bend and break. Iron bars will bend and break.-My fair lady._ 21 is raze, 'cause a cut produce more than a simple shake. __

 _Build it up with iron and steel…iron and steel…iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel.-My fair lady._ To the rampaging number 43, make it kneel, jump to his back and, for last, make it reel. __

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow…bend and bow…bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow.-My fair lady._ 43, haven't you learn somehow? Your head is on the ground, the time to fight is over now. __

 _Build it up with silver and gold…silver and gold…silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold.-My fair lady._ Aren't you bold? The scared little 54 was a sight to behold. __

 _Silver and gold will be stolen away…stolen away…stolen away. Silver and gold will be stolen away.-My fair lady._ Little toys don't survive anyway, better to die now than become another ones' prey. __

 _Set a man to watch all night…watch all night…watch all night. Set a man to watch all night.-My fair lady._ Soldiers aren't noble knights, just another victim in this communal plight. __

 _Suppose the man should fall asleep…fall asleep…fall asleep. Suppose the man should fall asleep?-My fair lady._ Murdering a life becomes too cheap, just another round and then you can weep. __

 _Give him a pipe to smoke all night…smoke all night…smoke all night. Give him a pipe to smoke all night.-My fair lady._ Number 83 eyes' are dancing with fright, knowing its end because of its slight.

 _London Bridge is falling down…falling down…falling down. London Bridge is fall…_

He quickly jumped backwards, stopping his chanting while searching for his attacker. Another slash, this time from the right, he hastily turned to that direction, trying to pinpoint the aggressor.

A faint glimmer was his only warning before a mighty sword clashed with his hastily raised one. He didn't have time to snap out of his surprise before a poisonous green whip slashed towards his head.

He ducked to avoid losing his head then twisted his body until he was facing his opponent's back. He attacked but his sword was parried by the other.

Both continue to attack without success in injuring each other; twisting, turning, dodging and blocking all assaults.

Harry was panting with the effort of the battle, giving all of his attention to his silver headed opponent. He hadn't felt this free in ages! With each strike he felt that the tension that he hadn't notice he had accumulated through the previous years was dispersing, leaving him with a sensation of weightlessness.

He couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed as he hadn't laughed in years, the bubbliness in his chest wouldn't settle for less.

After minutes of useless attacks, they broke away from there deadly dance, breathing heavily from the physical effort.

Just as Harry prepared himself to attack, he felt a piercing sensation in his abdomen. Then the pain began.

He felt his insides burning and pain he hadn0t feel in a long time made him gasp and his muscles contract.

He lowered his eyes, searching for its cause and there, in the middle of his body, the silvery glimmer of a sword shined with the drops of red blood, his blood.

With a sickening gurgle, the sword was extracted of his body.

Turning slowly his head backwards, Harry saw a smirking demon holding far away from his body a crimson colored sword with a faint pink glow in his gloved hand.

"Oh." He whispered and with a sluggish step and a feeble impulse of his wings he pierced his surprise attacker until he saw the light leaving his eyes.

All his remaining strength he spread his wings and with a quick glance at the silver headed, he took to the air, by passing arrows and the occasional flying demon with fierce determination, cutting anyone who interfered with his escape.

He flew until his vision began to darken and his wings couldn't take anymore the strain of his poor muscles that were clamoring for rest.

He located an empty clearing far away from the fight and with a powerful clash he landed on his feet. He trembled, panting harshly and pressing with his hand on his bleeding injury, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Suddenly, he felt very ditzy. He kneeled, trying to clear his spinning mind. He took another look at his stomach, attempting to ascertain the damage caused.

With shaking hands, he moved his torn clothes to see better the cut. When the wound was fully exposed, he was appalled by it.

It was burbling, like someone had injected acid in it and it was deep, the sword had cut from the back to the front, and when it was callously taken away, it had slashed at his sides.

He didn't know what could possible had caused that kind of damage and wasn't in the state to analyze it.

His head was killing him, spinning and blurring at odd intervals. Exhausted, he languidly drag himself with the help of his wings to the nearest sturdy-looking branch, that even with his whirling mind he knew to be the safest place he could possibly find at the moment.

Just before falling into unconsciousness, he thought that maybe he must in the future learn to appreciate his surrounding better, not focusing so intently in one thing and that blood loss wasn't healthy for him, after all, it wasn't normal for a sane person to see the figure of his opponent staring at him when darkness finally claim him.

 **A/N: finally, the next chapter is finish!**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story, I really motivates me to continue writing.**

 **How do you like it? Seriously, this is my first time ever writing a fighting scene, never before I had need to so I would like to know how well, or not, I had done it.**

 **Also about the song, well, blame my little sister. Because of her, I had been remembering my childhood songs, the reason: my mother only sings that ONE song to her and I am just a second away to seriously commit murder if she just doesn't stop! So when I remember London Bridge it just stayed glued to my head and I had always loved it as a child.**

 **And in the case of Harry, I thought that even if he was order to kill, he just couldn't do it without losing himself, so I think he would search for a way to distance himself from the act of murdering in cold blood and chanting a catchy song couple by thinking the persons he would slay as an "it" instead of a person would do the deal. Also, why London Bridge, well, I think that as a well-known child's song invented way before he was born he must have known it even with his lack of knowledge in the muggle born because of the Dursley.**

 **And that's for today! Keep in tune for the next chapter! (probably updated next week!)**

 **Hugs.**

 **Aria.**


	14. Chapter 14: To Heal & Heel

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 14: To Heal & Heel**

The first thing he noticed when he began to awake was that his head was pounding constantly and a coppery taste in his mouth. He spent the next minutes in a state of heavy drowsiness, not caring about his surroundings.

Then, he felt a pulsing pain originating in his midriff and with it; his memories of the battle quickly went to the surface of his mind.

He snapped out of his daze and not even attempting to stand up, he checked his new cell.

 _This certainly was becoming a recurrent theme_ he morbidly thought. He sighed, he was again chained to what was apparently a bed, only way more luxurious and ornamented that what he was used to. His prison was also decorated with colorful, _opulent_ tapestries displaying many kinds of traditional flora and fauna. The room was made of diversity of woods, mostly cherry, pine and in some parts of maidenhair tree.

It was a classical Japanese upper-class chamber. Satisfied with that conclusion, he passed to his second question- _Why_ was he here?

He doubtless had been captured by the enemy, as the chains reflected. For what, he could only imagine. If he was a prisoner waiting for his execution he would obviously be in some kind of dungeons, not in this flamboyant room. Same if he was captured with the intent of extracting information.

He could also be a hostage, waiting for a bargain between the two sides for his freedom. But he was a low-ranked commander; his live didn't have much value.

He was still debating with himself about their reasons for having captured him when the wooden door slid to the side, permitting entrance to the room to a middle aged man.

He had his long, what appear to be a suspicious shade of black hair tied in a knot at the back of his head and was dress with the usual clothes of the era; a long, thin coat called _Haori_ and the skirt-like clothe called _hakama_. These were made by silk, denoting his elevated rank. His face was marked by a blue stripe. At his middle, a silvery sword was gleaming from its sheath. He was carrying a suspicious package.

He sat up from his previously laying position to warily stare the new-comer.

He continued walking until he arrived to his bed. Then, he proceeded to calmly extend his hands towards him. Harry panicked.

He jumped backwards, his hands in front of him for either attacking the demon or protecting himself.

Of all manners the stranger could have reacted he did the most unexpected one: he laughed.

Harry blushed in shame from his reaction, but didn't lower his hands.

"Calm down, little one, I will no evil towards you."-Said the older Youkai.

Harry didn't answer but he lowered his arms and allowed the visitor to approach him.

"You have obtained grave injuries, it's a miracle that no further damage have been obtained! You have been very lucky indeed, young one, to attain so quickly medical assistance. And what a battle you have danced! Stories will be written for such an achievement! T'was a pity its end! For such a dance to be halt by a dishonest attack towards your bare back, dishonorable I say! It is known that only cowards and liars strike while unnoticed. But of course, such fault tis not only for them, but also for you. It's known that a warrior knows every inch of his surroundings, for they decided the battle. It is good to be concentrated towards your known opponent, but is not to centralize all of your attention toward him and him alone!"

The stranger was interrupted by a yelp of pain. He looked down towards his work. Apparently, he had been tightening the bandages he was wrapping around the little demon's injuries while he was counseling him until they were just too tight to be comfortable.

Apologizing for the pain caused what he knew now to be a doctor hurried to unbind the bandages.

He then grabbed the remedies needed to help the young one recover and made the attempt to feed them to the injured demon.

Harry stubbornly pressed his lips against each other and refused to ingest any given medicine, turning his head each time the physician tried to made him swallow it.

After many failed attempts, the doctor stopped and said to the other one-

"My, my, aren't you just a stubborn one. Your obstinacy could be almost compared to the young master! Ah, the sightlessness of youth! Well, young man, enough is enough. Open your mouth and swallow this medicine, you'll thank me very graciously later. After all, ruptures of blood vessels and muscles, multiples hematomas in the liver and small intestine, a hemoperitoneum, couple with a severe blood loss and a cut diaphragm don't paint a good picture for you."

With each word that the older demon said Harry became more and more bemused. He certainly had attained more injuries, sometimes way worse than a poisonous stab, but never had someone explain with such detail his numerous wounds. Madam Pomfrey would usually just tout at him while drowning him with various potions and in the army there would be a great number of wounded that needed urgent attention in order to survive and too few healers to do it.

Amused and a little sad with the fledgling's reaction, the physician took advantage of Harry's bewilderment and quickly and efficiently made him drink the medicine.

Satisfice with his success, the demon turned his back to put his utensils back in order in his bag while hiding his smile at the young demon's coughing and hacking from the fool taste of the remedy.

"Well then, with you agreeably ingesting your medicine I think my job here is done. It's been a pleasure, wee one, and I hope that we'll well meet in the future. And with that, I'll retire and leave you to heal. T'was a pleasure, little one." -Said the healer before heading down towards the door.

"Wait!" Harry's shout stopped the Youkai in front of the door. "My name is Hari, not young one or anything else you could possibly conjure, and I am definitely _not_ little!"

"Then, _Hari_ , my own is Asikou Asa, but for you, you can call me Asa if you want, little Hari." The healer said before opening the door and exited from the chamber without waiting for a reply.

He walked a few meters when he heard him shout "I am NOT little! It is just that the world is based on a conspiracy making everybody abnormally large!"

He chuckled and continued down the corridor.

After a few minutes he saw a pale haired young man walking near him. He hurried up his steps until he was side by side with the other one.

He bended his body until his mouth almost touched the man's ear and said.

"You have chosen well, young one. I accept."

With that, he straighten himself and continued walking, leaving the other person who changed his direction towards the elder's previous path.

 **A/N: finish at last!**

 **So, like it? And who do you think Asa is? A hint, he isn't an OC.**

 **Also, thank u all who had review/fav/follow or read this story, it makes me very happy!**

 **And that's for today, folks. See you next chapter!**

 **Toodles.**

 **Aria.**


	15. Chapter 15:Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY:**

 **Chapter 15: Encounters**

The following days Harry found himself bored, trapped in a monotonous routine.

He would awake before dawn, a strong habit acquired during his many years in the militia. He would then eat the breakfast brought by emotionless, silent servants. The next hours would be spent in various innocuous activities, variating depending in his mood, with the haphazard visits of the bizarre healer named Asa.

Otherwise, he used his time to rest and to recuperate himself from his ordeal; needless to say, he took Asa's warning to heart.

Later on, he would eat lunch, then dinner, followed with his medicine and finally going to sleep, only to rise up the next day and repeat.

It appeared to be another one of _those_ days for Harry and he resigned himself to bore out of his mind. "How dull"- he whispered to the air. He sighed and turned himself in his bed so now he faced the ceiling.

He started to count the number of spots he could find in the roof, _again_ ; not that they have changed in the past 3 hours since he last counted. They were 13 in total. The largest of them all he have named the Great R. Spot, GRS for short, after his almost forgotten old astronomy class. The others were called atom, newton, apple, treacle, beetle, butter, newt, happy, hyper, Mister, Marvin and the little one was Myrtle, it strangely resembled that pervert ghost.

At these stage he thought he deserve a medal for not becoming insane. A prisoner of war being trapped in a room with no company beside himself and a couple of paintings, left for a prolonged period of time with nothing but his imagination and without knowing the reason of his imprison was a sure way towards the road of madness.

He was in the middle of immortalizing Marvin's and Butter's tragic love story in their battle against the omnipotent Myrtle when the wooden door was slammed open.

Harry jumped out of his bed, his body tense and overly aware of his vulnerability cause by the absence of his weapons and by being chained to his bed.

At the entrance he saw a pale male with long silver hair tied in a ponytail wearing a white kimono and hakama with blood red and white imprints of flowers. He was wearing a well-made armor, indicating that he was of high-standing. In his sash a sword was strapped and a very fluffy boa was curled around his waist.

The male then strode towards Harry and without preamble he unsheathed his sword. The stranger then raised his arm, his weapon gleaming in the air, and prepared to strike Harry.

Years of merciless training and unforgiven battles, coupled with the instincts ingrained in him for survival, made Harry react to the perceived threat without any doubt.

Just as the sword was millimeters away from him, Harry raised his arm and stuck it with his chain.

A clamming sound resonated through the chamber.

One by one, the broken pieces of the former chain fell with a loud clunk to the wooden floor.

Before Harry could snap out of his surprise, the invader grabbed his arm and hauled Harry out of his bed, pulling him to the open door. He continued to drag him through the corridor while ignoring all of Harry's attempts to free himself and his demanding of answers.

After 10 minutes being yanked through and fro through what was apparent to be a castle (if the massive amount of corridors he had been drag could be trusted), Harry resigned himself to accept his situation at least for the moment and began to concentrate in his surroundings, these was his first, and maybe last, opportunity to gather information about his location and situation in the enemy's territory.

Abruptly, the stranger stopped in his stalk, causing Harry to bump into him. The other didn't even acknowledge the action, he simply continued his path.

Harry took his time to observe where he was. He found himself to be in a large garden, with colorful flowers in bloom and giant trees lazing around with the wind gently caressing them.

He was startled out of his admiration by the sound of a sword being unsheathe. He turned around to see the stranger with sword in hand a few yards away.

The male then proceed to bow his head and got into a fighting position.

Harry smirked, he knew a challenge when he so one. He glanced around himself until he found a shiny sword at the foot of a near tree. He grabbed it and tested it with a few swings.

Satisfied with it, he turned to his awaiting opponent and bowed.

The next hours passed in a whirlwind of slashes, strikes, parries and clunks of metal hitting metal.

Harry felt invigorated; it was so long since he had a weapon in his hand and the sweet adrenalin cursing through his veins and twice as long since he had such a good adversary. A few minutes into the battle he had finally recognized his captor as the same demon he had been battling before, his level of mastery of the sword was too discernible to be another one.

He wanted to ask so many questions, why he was here and what was his future to be but for now he concentrated in the current fight, putting all of his doubts at the back of his mind and focused in the sensation caused by the combat.

It was a weary but elated Harry who could be found at the end of the pseudo-battle, panting beneath the shade of a tree.

After a few minutes passed with Harry recuperating his breath, he raised his vision to his opponent, only to find him leaving the garden.

"Wait"- he shouted, standing up and running towards the other.

The silver-haired man stopped but didn't turn. Harry tried to decide what he wanted to say but the other spoke first.

"Is it something you wanted for interrupting this one?"- The other demon asked.

"I only wanted to know the name of the one who was my sparring partner not one but twice and who possibly was responsible of my capture and healing." Harry answered calmly.

The other turned, his golden eyes staring to Harry's eyes with force and replied-

"This one's name is Sesshomaru, first-born son of the Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western lands, and first general in his army. You should be grateful, for this Sesshomaru has decided for you to be useful, hence sparing your life in order to serve this one at the maximum of your capabilities. Such said, you can offer your gratitude and gratefulness to this Sesshomaru."

 **A/N: At last! I'm finish!**

 **Thank you all who has review, favorite, follow or just read this story, it you who motivate me to continue to write it (and in time to).**

 **A question: Have you ever written Sesshomaru talking? If you did, how was your experience doing it? For me it was a lot of fun, he's just too cute to resist, like how he combines polite words with insults or any other emotions. So I apologize beforehand if Sesshomaru talks a bit too much in this fic, I would say that it was because this was a younger Sesshomaru who hadn't lost his father or had all the West in his shoulders but I would be lying if that was my only, and first, reason.**

 **So that's all for today folks, I'll see you next week (probably…Maybe?)**

 **Goodbye! Cheers.**

 **Aria.**


	16. Chapter 16: Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY or HP.**

 **Chapter 16: Unveiled**

Harry was struck speechless. Apparently the reason for his imprison was because one arrogant heir was bored with his sparring partner and thought he was a better entertainment and not any of the delusions his hysterical mind had conjured in those wasted hours he had spent in bed arrest. He couldn't believe the sheer _vanity_ of the silver-headed _boy_! The deep-rooted believe that anyone will bow to his outrageous demands at his mere word and to expect that they would do it _gladly_ with the most radiant smile in their faces was simply outstanding in a disgusting way!

"I apologize, but I do not understand what you are trying to say. If you would be so kind as to repeat more clearly your phrase it would be greatly appreciated." Harry spoke with a soft smile to the awaiting inuyoukai. _And if you turn around and never appear near myself in the next millennia would make me very happy. In fact, the only reason I'm staying and being cordial to you is my hard-earned self-preservation._ Harry's smile became a little bit brighter after thinking this.

"One would have thought that this Sesshomaru had explained himself unmistakably for that this one apologizes, one didn't realize that this Sesshomaru's servant wasn't as skilled with his mental faculties as he was with his sword. "The lord answered blandly to Harry, an emotionless mask in his face.

A faint blush adorned Harry's cheeks but he didn't regret his words for they were the most polite reply he could contemplate at that time that wasn't offensive or would possibly ended with his head rolling to the ground. Harry was perfectly aware of his station of someone in his place; no titles, no secured past, no outstanding station in the army, no family, nothing, he was a no-body in this world and his death wouldn't be of any importance, just another body in war.

He didn't have the luxury to potentially offend the heir of the Western Lands for he had heard the rumors. It was said many thing of the demon painted in silver: merciless, cold, a true warrior who didn't tolerate incompetence and retaliated at the minimal offense. Harry wouldn't insult this demon if he could avoid it, even if he was one of the most irritating beings he had encounter until now; his life is in that demon's hand, _for now._

"I regret for bestowing you such poor quality of company, my lord, I will make my way to the chambers you have graciously lend me as to stop making a nuisance of myself, farewell." He then proceeded to make a stiff bow towards Sesshomaru and turn to the direction of the entrance's doors, praying internally that the heir would not stop him for his somewhat rude reply, but he couldn't stop himself as to not retaliate for the previous insult, he couldn't pinpoint why but the dog demon was really grating to his nerves, more than any other person before, more than even the Malfoy heir could.

"Stop" Harry stiffened with the inu youkai's command "Even with your previously established poor intellectual capacities you should now that one is not to be dismissed by one's own when in presence with one's superiors."

Slowly, as the demon continued to speak, Harry turned to face him, pale but with a stubborn spark in his green eyes.

"But this Sesshomaru will be lenient with his servant; you shall not be punished for this offense. Make no mistake, for this is the first and last time this Sesshomaru will be." Harry scrutinized Sesshomaru's impassive face to search for any kind of deception; it wasn't rare for one rich lord to promise something and then turn on their word, declaring the servant a liar and punishing him for his wrong-doing. He remained standing still, only the soft movement of his breathing chest disturbing the otherwise rigid stance, waiting for Sesshomaru's move, be it for good or bad.

Then Sesshomaru finally addressed him, with a curt _you are dismissed_ , he twisted elegantly in his place and swiftly make his way to the palace's halls.

Harry blinked, then again. Of all possible reactions, completely indifference wasn't one he had expected.

Then, still in a bemused state, he started his way towards his borrowed quarters. He was mulling through his unorthodox situation coupled with the bizarre silver-haired demon as he was walking through the long pathways, his feet moving in automatic, the path well remembered from his previous stroll- read dragged by an pretentious lord-to the gardens.

Suddenly, a hand appeared from a formerly unnoticed nook in the corridor and clutched with a strong grip Harry's arm, hauling him to the shadows. A hand then curled around Harry's mouth and the other grasped and tied both of Harry's wrists with his ankles with an unknown to Harry substance that tried as he might, he couldn't escape from them, preventing him from screaming or retaliating.

He then was carried through a couple of hallways like a sack of potatoes in his capture's shoulders. Finally he was deposited not too gently inside a very ornamented room that look worthy of a king.

He huffed and shifted in the very uncomfortable chair he was sat and looked through narrowed eyes to his detainer. "I perfectly know that I'm irresistible but that's not a reason to capture me in the middle of the hall, _Asa_ , if that's even your real name." Harry sullenly said.

"My, my, you are not as daft as the little lord was deploring during this fine afternoon." Asa, the healer, purred. "What shall we discover next, little one; perhaps some obscure secret that could end life as it currently is?" He smirked, enjoying the glare Harry was giving "or, perchance some… dirty little secret you have buried in the deepest reside of your mind? My, one can't wait for the future to unfold and unveil the unknown." The black haired male at that point decided to jump from his inclined position in front of Harry's face and started to pace through the room.

"What rule says that the dirty little secret would be mine to reveal?" Harry said with a gleam in his eyes that proclaimed for all who see a foreboding future for the very amused Asa.

"Then, little Harry, what shall be my stain, what has your inquisitive mind deduced as my taint?" Asa murmured into Harry's ear. "Tell me, tell me of my shady past, tell me of my present lies, what are you waiting for, _darling_?" He then danced to the opposite side of the room and sat regally in a golden chair and crossed his legs with his chin propped in one raised arm.

"Very well" Harry answered a tiny smirk in his face "You have asked so you shall receive. But you are already accustomed for everybody to be in your beck and call, don't you? After all, no mere doctor could afford such rich clothes, simple but of a high quality nonetheless." He stood up from his chair and walked slowly, in an almost predatory way, towards where Asa's was sitting.

"And no harmless being would take such care to conceal something as characteristic as their hair, makes me think what secrets were they hiding so zealously. You are obviously a noble, probably a greatly influential one, someone who is very closely with this castle's Lord, who else would you have such freedom to roamed as you do and to be in closed quarters with a prisoner of war. Now the only important question is: who exactly, from all of the court, are _you_?" Here, Harry stopped and stared hard to the eyes that haven't detain from watching Harry as he spoke, an amused look to them.

"Who I am indeed" the healer said at last, standing up and walking to Harry's place. "The question is who I am not. You have a brain inside that head of yours, use it; you have said all clues needed."

He calmly walked towards the door and then turned to face Harry one more time.

"Who is as closed to the Lord as you have described?" He said softly, barely a whisper but in the silent room it was heard as if it was shouted. "Who has such liberty in another's home? Child, think, who can walk undisturbed through the halls in times of war? Who is trusted enough?"

A small widening of Harry's eyes was what made Asa smile.

"No one" Harry finally answered.

"Naturally, nothing and no one can be trusted by the Lord enough, haven't you heard? It's always best when one does one's work by himself."

And with those parting words, Asa leaved the room leaving a pale and disconcerted Harry in his wake.

The rumbling sound of the door closing sounded through the halls at last.

 **Author's Note: Finally, chapter 16 is done!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, my computer broke a month ago and then I focused in one little one-shot that didn't leave me alone so I mostly ignore this fic. I am truly sorry for this but the good news is that I now have the bare lines of the story until the end! So there will be more frequent updates!**

 **Also, thank you all who had supported my story in any way, be it favoriting, reading, fallowing or reviewing!**

 **You can now probably deduce who Asa's real identity, so you can try and answer it!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Aria.**


	17. Chapter 17: Of laugh and encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 17: Of laugh and encounters.**

Harry stood still inside the opulent chambers a few moments after Asa's departure. Then he laughed. He laughed louder than ever, tears gathering in his eyes. His shoulders were trembling because of the force of it. He laughed until he could no more and only strenuous gasps escaped his lips.

All this time, he thought, all this time and he hadn't discovered the healer's true identity. Of course he had wonder but he never thought twice about it. It was just an amusing passing speculation, very little, minuscule in fact, in face of his other problems.

And now how much he was paying for his misconception, how much had Asa laugh behind his back at him, oh _naïve_ _little_ _Harry_ indeed. He who had pride himself of his cunning and skills bested in such a simple game, the irony.

He had obviously suspected of his noble statue but he would have never assumed that the Inu no Taisho himself would take special notice of an ordinary soldier like him! He had healed his wounds, patiently bear his stubbornness and he took the time to visit him even when he was completely cured and didn't need more medical attention!

He was completely baffled with the man. In his experience, the more power over others you had the more pompous and self-righteous you were, just look at Dumbledore, Voldemort or even Fudge! They all though that they were Godsends to the wizarding world and should be thankful for their benevolence presence and willful attitude in guiding their misguided community.

He then walked to the throne like chair that Asa- no- the Inu no Taisho was previously sitting on and slumped in it. He sighed.

He then smiled thinly in self-contempt, it appeared that even after all those years and promises to himself that he wouldn't be that naïve little boy under the cupboard of the stairs he was still young and foolish when faced with the real world.

Harry then brought his wings tightly to him, almost cuddling in them. It was true that he wasn't still at the level he wanted but he would soon reach it. Nothing was impossible to do if he really wanted, he just have to apply himself more, after all, haven't he improved from then?

Feeling a little better, he stood up and walked to the door. He then turned to observed for the last time the room. It really was a nice room he decided then. Harry then twisted in his feet and closed the door in his way out, a small smile in his face, never noticing the silver shadow observing him.

-/-HI-/-

During the next months, Harry noticed some changes in his routine. He had gained relatively a little bit more of freedom but still he recognized the usual wariness that came from being a prisoner of war, a very loose prisoner but one none the less.

He could now go, for a noticeably not to short periods, outside to walk inside an unspoken pre-established area. After a couple of hours he decided that the gardens were his favorite place. It kind of reminded him of his little garden back at Privet Drive. It was a nice garden; he loved it as a child even though sometimes he had to work on it with the overwhelming heat of the summer sun or beneath the cold rain. Also the fact that it wasn't technically HIS garden and that he was ordered to tend it by his relatives tainted his memory of it a little bit. However, it was also the only place where he could be free of them for a while, away from the sneering, the scowling, the insults and beatings, his safe little paradise, and he was proud of how his flower beds' always were the best of the neighborhood and how they bloomed even with the worst weather.

So it was of no surprise he liked to walk in the palace's gardens. The only annoying fact was the guarded eyes and stares that followed him during his walks. Even though he was free to spend his time outside he of course couldn't be so ignorant as to believe there would not be someone observing him during that time, after all, he was a possible threat to the castle and could very well be spying and collecting information about the infrastructure or searching a way to escape.

Another change was the books. Every morning he would find a pile of reading material neatly deposited in the chair that was at the corner of his room. Naturally, they were about innocent topics or about some fairy tales he had never heard before but they were interesting nonetheless and he passed many an hour spending an enjoyable time just reading them. Hopefully, if he behaves well and earns more of their trust, he would be able to visit their library, he bet it is humongous!

Also Heir Sesshomaru continued with his demands of using him as his sparring companion. He would never admit it out loud, especially with that arrogant foul around, but he takes a teeny tiny little bit of pleasure in their mock battles, even though they occur because of the heir's command.

Speaking about the little lord-in-training, he was completely sure there was a complot to make them know each other, and he was confident he knew who was behind it. Despite that the great Inu no Taisho has suddenly stop any and all kind of visits to his chambers these past months, he experimented an increase in his son's sightings.

If he went to a stroll by the gardens, he was coincidentally taking a walk at the same time. Then the look of surprise when he saw me after at least three more coincidence meetings was hilarious, and got the additional effect of him refraining of visiting the gardens at that specific hour. Furthermore, the crushed face of Asa when he noticed the difference of schedules lightened his soul for the next two days.

If he went to the training grounds after the rush hours where all was deserted to make his muscles recover for the long healing period then Sesshomaru would go to the armory to retrieve a sword for his father, who had specifically ordered to him to get it back that right moment.

Many similar occurrences happened during a few months, each more obvious but at the same time craftier than the previous one. Harry was exasperated with his almost-probably ally, nevertheless he was somewhat amused by his insistence in befriending his son. He didn't know the reason but could still imagine why, after all he did have eyes and saw the way the palace inhabitants treated Sesshomaru. However, all changed that evening, that late dusk where everything took a tremendous turn. But if it was for the better they wouldn't know until later on and when they realized what that exactly entail, they would cry and raged and curse that day for evermore because such is the payment of emotion.

 **Author's note: Hello everybody! Another chapter at last! I know that in the last I wrote that updates would be more frequent but….I'm lazy, I don't have any excuse so I'm very sorry.**

 **So what do you think? Let the drama unwind!**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **(And toddles to the ones that discovered that Asa was the Inu no Taisho before Harry, he really has improved in his observation skills since Hogwarts but he is still our little Harry.)**

 **Aria.**


	18. Chapter 18: Of conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY or HP.**

 **Chapter 18: Of conversations**

Extracts of Hari's, formerly known as Harry, memoirs:

Recompilation by Hari,

Edition by Hari,

Dedicated to Hari,

This memories belongs to one Hari so if your name isn't Hari or have travelled between dimensions, please intruder, stop reading before its owner curse you to Wonderland. You have been warned.

 _ **Extract 1:**_

… _Hari was passing furiously in front of a tree. "How dare him" the young half-demon thought. He abruptly stopped and pointed to the indifferent figure resting at the bottom of said tree. "You!" he shouted angrily "How could you!" Hari glared at the sitting person._

" _This Sesshomaru doesn't see the cause of your complaint" The older demon answered calmly "It stupidly infiltrated in this Sesshomaru territory; it stands to reason that this Sesshomaru eliminated swiftly the threat."_

" _He isn't an It!" Hari hissed "and HE wasn't trespassing any territory, he was just walking towards the river, which by the way isn't only_ yours, _to probably get his family lunch! Where in this do you see any threat to you or your lands?"_

" _As you said, it may_ probably _been hunting for its pack but isn't it safer to eradicate a possible spy in this times of war than later regret it?" said Sesshomaru._

" _But your suspicion wasn't a reason to just kill him without solid proof! This isn't a battle nor had he challenged you! This was just an innocent man passing through! He didn't have any weapon in hand and he even was carrying an empty basket at his back!" snapped Hari._

" _More reason to kill it" Replied Sesshomaru "What evil deeds the human could been planning to do with its twisted mind, better to dispose of him before its bellicose nature shine through."_

" _You are saying you killed it because of his possibility to become an enemy?" Hari incredulously looked at the silver haired demon._

" _It was no possibility here, human nature is to destroy anything it touches and this human male was no different" said the other impassibly._

" _Humans have the power to devastate the world but also have the ability to create beautiful things! The world isn't all black and white and not all humans are that bad! The raven haired exclaimed to his bored companion._

" _Then how can you explain their constant wars, their apathy to their killed companions, their disrespect to the death, spitting in their graves and their greed for all things, be it living or not. How can you explain their discrimination and disdain for our race. How can you explain all those demons and hanyous that have been killed by their irrational fear of anything not human?" The once calmed demon turned angry eyes to the raven headed young._

 _Hari turned to stare at Sesshomaru, then walk until he was in front of him and sat, never leaving his eyes from where he was staring._

" _Though isn't demons the same? We are all flawed creatures and you can't generalize the action of one group to include the others. Yes, I am not defending those types of humans, what I'm saying is that not every one of them is bad!" Hari stated to the other. "Some of them dedicate their whole live just to help others, leaving all material things to travel and help the needed! Others live tranquil lives with their families never molesting other people!"_

" _Hmpf" The silver headed demon turned his head to one side and continue ignoring the annoyed black-haired male…_

 **Extract 2:**

…" _Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Hari, spinning and turning in circles, laughing all the while inside a beautiful meadow full of yellow flowers. "Come! Enjoy yourself a little!"_

" _You must desist in acting in this childish manner, it is not proper." Replied Sesshomaru; standing at the edge of the field and following with his eyes the spinning figures that Hari was doing._

" _Oh, don't be so grumpy!" Hari said, finally stopping twirling around. He then threw himself to rest in the flower bed looking at the sky, smiling all the while. "Isn't it a beautiful day? It is rare nowadays for it to be so sunny."_

" _Hmpf, it still has no relevance." Sesshomaru then turned and started to walk towards the castle._

" _No relevance? Hmm, I wouldn't say so." The raven-haired said absentminded- "I consider it a blessing, being childish once in a while is a refreshing experience. Isn't it the children who can laugh and play after a tragedy? Aren't children the outmost joy in a pack? Just seeing the radiant face staring of a son or daughter at you can fill with hope the desolate heart of a soldier before battle. If I can give anyone even a small piece of what a child can give then I would say that I'm happy; happy and proud for lifting at least a little the burden of a friend. Don't you think so too? It is difficult to find that peace in times of war."_

 _He turned his head to look at Sesshomaru's eyes. He then grinned happily at him._

 _After a moment of silence the older demon moved. He entered the field and finally sat alongside the smiling green-eyed demon. Both remained a long time just staring straight at the sky. "Don't you think that that cloud looks like a tree, Lord Sesshomaru?"..._

 **Extract 3:**

… _The scratchy sound of the quill was the only sound that could be heard inside the castle's library. Scratch…scratch…pause…scratch once more and then repeat. The dragon demon was sitting on a wooden chair with many a pile of books surrounding him._

 _It was a calm afternoon; nobody had interrupted him in his research, no silver-haired demon had asked for him nor any catastrophe had occurred._

 _Suddenly, the raven haired male raised his hand to his temple. For a while he had had this annoying itch. It was constantly making itself noticed inside his head. It was escalating each second and it was getting unbearable. He putted his head in his hands, clenching his hands in his hair. Hari couldn't comprehend what was happening, he had never experienced something like that, he thought, the only thing that could compare to it was…_

 _He then raised his head up from his previous position and began to run with all his might to the door. He sprinted through the corridors and pathways, barely stopping himself from crashing into walls or persons alike._

 _His heart was beating a mile a minute and his eyes were searching desperately for a sign of his whereabouts, any sign. He ran towards the courtyard, frankly looking for him._

 _He then smelled smoke and noticed that a suspiciously small contingent of guards where running in his direction._

 _The raven-headed decided to ignore them, they weren't as important as saving him from whatever idiocy he had manage to get himself in. Honestly, he was worse than his younger self in attracting trouble!_

 _He rushed to where he thought the smoke to be. Suddenly, at mid sprint, Hari was stopped by the same sentinels that he saw before. They were forming a barrier in front of him, preventing him from running furthermore._

" _Halt, prisoner, or we'll use force to retain you!" One guard shouted "Halt!"_

 _Hari was deaf to the warning, his eyes completely focused in the raising ash and in his senses that were screaming at him to do something before it was too late._

 _The wardens enclosed Hari, their different weapons all raised towards him. Hari payed them no attention, head raised to hear a sound only he could listen to, his eyes closed._

 _Abruptly, Hari opened his eyes and moved instantly, running with all his might towards the smoke…_

 _A cutting sound resonated in the silence…_

 _Precious scarlet liquid was running free…_

 _Neon green eyes gleamed in the dark…_

 _A piercing scream could be heard in the distance…_

 _/_

" _You are a fool." He said monotonously._

" _So are you." The younger one replied from his sited position. He then turned his head to both side, searching with his eyes any possible sign of danger. Seeing nothing, he made an attempt to stand._

 _He positioned his arms behind his back and gathering his strength, he pushed himself up. When his trembling arms couldn't stand his weight anymore, he plunged towards the floor with a contained hiss of pain._

 _He would probably have impacted with the floor if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught him on time and then deposited him in the white bed again._

 _They were in a white and soft cream room with a wooden floor and doors and it was decorated with soft, beautiful paintings displaying nature._

 _Hari returned to sulk and nurse his ruffled pried, laying in one of the numerous beds in what he believed to be the infirmary._

" _I'm fine." He said to the silent figure across his bed "It is just a scratch, nothing to be worry about and definitely not a reason why I have to be on bed-arres.t"_

" _Hmpf" was the only thing that his quiet companion pronounced but his glaring eyes said that if he dared to do something as moronic as standing up again while the healer was away there will be pain involved._

" _Come on! You owe me!" Hari whined._

" _You got here for your own stupidity; do not blame this Sesshomaru for your misfortune." replied the golden eyed demon, staring intently at the other._

" _But if I hadn't gone to help you at the battle field, many more of your people would have died! And you could have been hurt, or even dead!" refuted the raven headed one._

" _At least this Sesshomaru wasn't the one who injured himself with a spear while running to battle." said Sesshomaru with a hint of amusement in his voice._

" _It wasn't my fault! If those stupid guards had noticed before of the bloody battle that was taking in front of their very own noses and let me help without impeding me pass these would not have happen at all!" Hari cried out._

" _Those soldiers were just doing their job of being the last defend of the castle should the worst happen and you are a prisoner of war if you remember." The silver haired demon replied._

" _Humph" Harry said at last and then returned to brood about his misfortune, nursing his abdominal injury…_

 **Extract 4:**

…" _He isn't to be trust; the gods know the catastrophe that his presence here will cause to our people"_

 _The pale demon stopped from his stroll, cocking his head to the side to better listen the whispered words that the wind brought._

" _We know this and we are trying to make our Lord understand it. Unfortunately, his majesty is strong of thought, making him blind to the deception in front of his eyes." A different, scratchy voice replied to the first._

" _We all agreed that that lizard spy will doom as all." A voice as ancient as the last one spoke "But, what can we do to negate it? He has manage to gain the Lord's and the young master's confidence, no doubt by underhanded means but gained nonetheless."_

" _Is of no consequence, a spy will be always a dirty liar, misted in sweet words and gentle manner, but an agent of the opposition he remains." Another one said. "We just need to expose him in front of the court and the whole palace, that way our Lord's eyes will be open once and for all."_

" _There is nothing we can do now but wait." The first voice said "sooner or later, the scrounger will reveal himself; we just hope it to be sooner than later, for the sake of all."_

" _If just that foul perjurer would…"_

 _A hand touched his shoulder lightly. He turned to see the young, green-eyed demon shaking his head, then looking at his hands._

 _The silver haired male saw his claws unshed and his magenta striped were bigger. He clenched his hands and opened it again._

" _Let it be" Hari said "It is no worth it"_

" _Their besmirching of your honor has no importance?" Sesshomaru replied with a tight voice._

" _They are just worried, worried for the unknown." Hari calmly said._

" _They still have no right to speak without fundaments; this would be a serious breach in the justice procedure of the court. They must not leave without lawful punishment."_

" _Who said they would?" purred Hari "After all, they still had committed a slight against my honor."_

 _The silent demon watched as the raven-headed retreated down the hallway, his tail switching from side to side and, if he didn't know he was part of the dragon race, he would swear he appeared as a cat that caught the fat canary._

 _Weeks later, there was a never unseen before occurrence in a council meeting. Almost all of the respectable nobles conforming it where trying to concealed their twitching and jerking in their chairs._

 _Outside, a shadow was smirking happily in his room. It then let himself fall in its bed and closed his eyes. "You should really award me for my restrain" He whispered to the empty room " it was dam hard controlling myself just so you could have a complete council for your war meetings."…_

 **Extract 5:**

… _The sky was clear. The sun was shining in its place at the top of the celestial dome and the trees and plants were swaying gently at the rhythm of the ever-changing wind._

 _Quick as the thunder, a black figured plummeted to the ground at break-necking speed, almost crushing into the ground except for the rapid opening of his sturdy wings._

 _He circled his companion a couple of times and then he went back up to the skies, doing more life-risking acrobatics._

 _He finally descended and stopped at the side of the silver- haired demon that was calm walking through the green field._

" _You should fly more." The panting demon said to the other. "Don't you want to feel the cares of the wind in your face or the sun warming your back?"_

" _Those simple matters are of no importance for this Sesshomaru." He replied._

" _Come on! It would be fun!" Hari exclaimed, doing happy circles across Sesshomaru "Or is that you do not know how to fly?" He cheekily asked._

" _How preposterous, this Sesshomaru knows very well how to take to the air! This Sesshomaru just prefers to trek across the earth and sees no point in your aimless waist of energy." The impassive demon replied._

 _The green eyed male just shook his head and sneakily caught the other's hand. He then drew out his wings and beat them a few times to take to the air, tightening his grip in Sesshomaru's hand._

 _The silver-haired just sighed and used his energy to levitate his body._

" _See, I told you you'll like it" Hari said laughing, with a big smile on his face._

" _Hmm"…_

 **Extract 6:**

…" _No! Halt with the aimless tries of justifications!" firmly said the tall silver-haired dog demon. "There is no excuse for your actions"_

" _But…" began to say Hari but was interrupted again by the previous person._

" _No buts! You_ destroyed _the training grounds, utterly obliterate it!" He shouted angrily._

" _But…! Sesshomaru…!" Hari turned to his silent companion, pleading with his eyes, but saw the other with his head turned, escaping his sight._

" _You shall not return here until all the grounds are repaired and you have apologized to all workers that had to deal with your tomfoolery!" Exclaimed a furious the Lord Inu no Taisho._

 _Sesshomaru just turned toward the exit with a nod to his father and dragged Hari with him. The doors closed after their departure. They continued walking until they reach were the training grounds stood._

" _Well" said Hari after a moment "It seems that we are apparently in the dog house now."_

 _Sesshomaru just nodded and got to work._

 **Extract 7:**

… _Leaning on the wall in the hallway, Hari calmly listened to the shouts coming from the nearest chamber._

 _Then, the door slammed open and the silver demon exited the room with a sneer marrying his face, bristling as he walked away._

 _Hari smoothly accommodate his pace to the long strides of his companion, saying nothing in face of the other's wrath._

 _They passed the next minutes in complete silence, Sesshomaru walking rapidly through the innumerable corridors and the raven-headed peacefully following him._

" _Power corrupts, Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Said Hari; finally cutting through the tense atmosphere that was surrounding his moody partner._

" _Some person said that long time ago but it still applies." He continued "Mayhap it is because human nature, or more accurate "demon nature" in this case never really changes through the years; society can change, traditions and the culture can change but the essence of a mortal does not. "_

" _I think that was the reason many great generals had their advisors and didn't think to rule on their own. Alexander the Great had Hephaestion, the Caesar had his priceless Mark and Berthier was of great aid to his French Emperor."_

 _Sesshomaru just snorted under his breath but didn't speak a word._

" _The point I'm trying to say is that you don't have to do it all alone, as if the future of the whole world is upon your shoulders and yours alone. You need to understand that even though the council is full of imbecilic, moronic, dunderheaded fools, you must not diminish their opinions. They may be wrong."_

 _Here Sesshomaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Well, they are definitely wrong and stupid but if they think like that, then many more does it too. Listen to them; maybe they can give you another point of view different from the usual."_

 _He then sighed "I just, it is that from my experience, it is better to pay attention to other's thoughts than latter regret it because they had ruined your plans completely."_

 _Hari laughed "See it this way, if there exist the tiniest possibility for someone to make a dumb decision, they would do it and would do it in the most ridiculous and irrational way."_

" _Who will know" the younger one continued, his chest rumbling with soft laughter "Probably in a few years you will find yourself with a small half-witted sidekick who will exasperate you every waking moment but at the same time will be a precious friend who always will guard your back and maybe, just maybe, will do some not-so-doltish things once in a blue moon."_

 _His companions merely hummed and proceed to stroll down to the gardens, ignoring all the while the cries of indignation the smaller demon that was trying to recompose himself after the apparent cold reception of his speech…_

 **Extract 8:**

 _..."Would you pass me the water?" Hari said to his partner one slow afternoon._

 _The other just pushed the jar and continued eating peacefully, basking in the comfortable companionship._

 _After a few minutes, Hari interrupted the silence with a cough. Seeing Sesshomaru's questioning glance he sheepishly said "I, well I wanted to ask you a question?"_

" _You just did." Sesshomaru deadpanned._

" _Well, another question then." replied Hari with a smile._

" _You may." The dog-demon finally said._

" _If a warthog-demon married an albino peacock-demon, would they have mini brown wartocks or white peachogs?"_

 _Sesshomaru stared into Hari's green eyes for a while, then stood up and slowly went to the door with his tray full with uneaten food._

" _Hey!" said Hari to his turned back "You never answered my question!"…_

 **Extract 9:**

… _A silver-headed demon was wandering through the palace, stopping in some rooms and bypassing completely others._

 _He did this for a long time but just as the sun was beginning to set, he entered a big room._

 _It had humongous shelfs that reached to the roof replete with a myriad of books all perfectly ordered and recorded._

 _His eyes were soon beckoned to the small gathering of soft armchairs and divans._

 _There, in a long futon, were two figures tranquilly resting, tangled between each other, forming a quite adorable puppy pile._

 _Toga then saw the mountain of books at the table in front and the many pieces of scribbled parchment that surrounded it._

 _He then deduced what had happened and smiled. He walked towards the table a softly blew the candle's light, ending its fire and covering the room in shadows._

" _Peaceful rest" He said to his son and friend "For tomorrow will be another day."…_

 **Author's note:**

 **Another chapter at last, I apologize for the long wait.**

 **For the one who ask me if I was going to make a pairing I answer to you that I haven't plan to add a relationship of any kind in this story because I know that I have the emotional range of a teaspoon in aspects like romance or relationships (seriously) and I feel I just would ruin this or make it very tragic. Nevertheless, you can interpret my story in many ways if you want.**

 **I want to say thank you to all who had review, favorited or followed Scarlet Deception, it really is appreciated.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Aria.**


	19. Chapter 19: C'est la vie

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY or HP.**

 **Chapter 19: C'est la vie, vous ne pouvez pas courir de votre avenir**

It has been centuries since Hari first took a step into a whole new world and it's been decades since he was embraced in the Inu no Taisho's little family. It's been years since he last thought of his previous existence and months since he reflected on their influence in his current decisions. But it's been just mere minutes since his silver haired companion had stormed from the room, slamming the door and leaving Hari fuming with his thoughts.

The young dragon youkai knew his, dare he say it, _friend_ was the most bull-headed demon he had ever encountered and that argument shouldn't have escalated as much as it had if he had maintained a cool head during the procedure but that male was infuriating!

It all started by a small innocent comment, who would have thought it was just the light push the humongous ball needed to start rolling down the hill?

They were both inside the gathering chamber, exhausted but nevertheless exhilarated by the earlier training, their mood high and just waiting for the other lords to come for the meeting.

Hari loved those moments, were everything was well in the world; no wars, no creepy conspiracies, a good fight and a dear companion by his side. He was preparing himself to leave the room and walked to his quarters to take a shower, pitying the older male; after all, he had to stand a few more hours discussing what actions to take regarding the never-ending war with Ryukotsusei and how to better protect their people from the continuous threat, along with more everyday matters like the monthly crop production or the improvement of the village's wells.

He perfectly knew and understood that he wasn't welcome in the meeting. Even though he was in the good graces of their Lord and heir, he was still an outsider and in some opinions: a spy, an infiltrator, a danger.

As he was walking towards the exit, soft steps could be heard, each step louder than the previous one. Hari sighed; it seemed he wasn't fast enough as to avoid them completely. The door opened and a guard marched in, stopping only to announce the council's arrival, bow to Sesshomaru and then returning to his vigilant position outside the chamber.

The elder stepped in, some of them discreetly glaring when they took notice of Hari, others simply hoping to fulminate him with just their eyes alone. The raven head just lowered his head and rolled his eyes, pushing his pace as fast as he dared to reach the entryway and escape the tense room.

Just a few strides from his freedom, one young, in relation to the rest, council member stopped him with an indignant shout "You dare... _you dare to_ show yourself on a council meeting, you _filth_!"

And that exclamation was the straw that broke the camel's back. Almost as one, the cries of outrage and demands of them all filled the earlier silence.

"Infernal half-breed, show some respect for our Lord who, with his benevolent mercy, spared a lizard like you from your well-deserved death."

"How dare you soil this sacred room with your impurity, Filth! Get out!"

"You have no right to speak to one of my guest in that vulgar manner, apologize immediately if you want to preserve your life." Intervened ruthlessly Sesshomaru

"But your highness, surely you must understand that contaminated being like that have no right to even see this chamber" said another member and then said to Hari "Go away before you defiled it more, vile creature!"

"SILENCE! SHOW SOME DECURUM! HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ANY RESPECT YOU HAD FOR THIS ROOM?"

A voice suddenly thundered through the tense atmosphere. The Inu no Taisho was standing regally at the entrance, the guards trailing behind him, their weapons sheathed but all knew that at the smallest signal, they would be ready with their weapons at hand.

Hari just stood frozen where he stood, just a few steps from the door. He wore a tight smile and was a few shades paler than before.

"Do not worry" he said coldly "I will spare you from looking at me any longer. Farewell."

Without looking at them, he made a stiff bow and strode out of there.

He walked unseeingly to his quarters, in his head remembering unwanted memories. When he finally reached it, he searched for the nearest chair and slowly sat himself.

Raising his hand to his head, he couldn't not notice how his limb trembled, he morbidly snorted. It seemed that even centuries couldn't desensitize the emotions caused by his past.

It only took one small world distantly related to blood purity and he was a mess. For some reason, blood discrimination was what he remembered the most from the other world. He suspected the reason was that between this world and his past, it was the element both shared almost equally.

He shook his head; the past was in the past, it will be better to dismiss it from his mind. With those thoughts in his head, he went to his bed and fell asleep, his mind cleared from his earlier distress.

The next day Hari waked up early and walked to his usual training field and then he waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. He was doing a light warm-up when he spotted the silver-haired demon a few yards away.

He waved his arm lightly, happily running towards him. However, he stopped when he saw his closed expression. The grin in his face fell. He frowned, looking worriedly at his companion.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked softly.

The older demon just ignored him and marched to the training grounds. Hari followed him a few steps behind. He kept shooting concerned glances at the other, trying to see what had upset him to such magnitude.

Sesshomaru then took his sword out and began his training, never acknowledging the raven headed dragon.

Hari just tried to settle his unease and began to do his own preparation. He couldn't understand what was wrong, since he arrived, they had always sparred together and now Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance.

A few hours passed and Hari couldn't contain his anxiety towards his partner's strange behavior.

"Are you sure you are feeling well?" He asked again "If you don't we can stop a little while as to rest a little bit."

The heir just continued to ignore him.

Annoyed with the other one's attitude, Hari snapped. "Sesshomaru, will you please tell me what's happening." He then extended his arm to touch the dog demon's shoulder.

Sesshomaru snarled and hit the hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said.

"What's happening to you, Sesshomaru?" Hari said gently after a while.

"Nothing, quit your whining, is annoying." The cold companion replied harshly.

"Did I do something wrong, Sesshomaru? Why are you acting like this?" Hari tried again.

"Stop talking! I don't want to listen to an irritating and spineless _half-breed_ like you."

Hari paled and shakily drew a few steps back.

"As you will it, my Lord." He weakly said, then turned his back and ran back to the castle, tears stubbornly being held back. He couldn't believe the being that he dared call friend could do to him what he recently did.

Sesshomaru just stared at his retreating back, never letting his sight be torn apart from the black-haired demon until the other reached to the front door.

Hari passed the front doors hurriedly, barely paying attention to the guards or servants walking by, sometimes even pushing them to the side in his haste to escape to his room. At the moment he didn't care if he was insulting someone with his attitude or that he was letting his guard down, all he cared was taking another step closer to his safe heaven.

As soon as he closed the door, he slumped down to the floor, pushing his head between his legs and wrapping his arms around them. This can't be happening; he stifled a broken sob, not again.

He lifted his head to rub his red eyes. Of all things Sesshomaru could have done he just had to say half-breed. In the past he had never felt insulted when someone mentioned he was a half-blood; he was even proud of it, proud of being the son of the muggleborn Lily Evans and the pureblood James Potter; who, in spite of being in the both extremes of the spectrum, were heroes in their own right.

But it seemed that in this world, half-bloods were treated worse than full blooded humans. Sure, they can hate the humans more, but they rarely saw them apart of casual encounters and no one could force them to be friendly to them if they didn't want to. But half-bloods, they were the _mudbloods_ of this society.

He had never experience before that kind of treatment from a whole community. He of course remembered the Dursley's treatment, but he had had become accustomed to their insults; they were so common and where repeated so constantly that he had been desensitized to them. Then, at Hogwarts, he was the middle ground, the normal citizen if you didn't count his Boy-who-lived status. He remembered he felt insulted when the Malfoy Child called Granger a mudblood; nevertheless, it wasn't as personal. He felt affronted on behalf of Granger; however, he personally wasn't humiliated, it wasn't worse than what the Dursley had said to him before.

But this, Sesshomaru's words, they _hurt_. Maybe it was because he really cared about the silver-haired, or because he took for a fact that he would always defend him from the courtiers' words. Maybe it was because he thought he was his friend, _maybe_. He just didn't know.

A few days passed and Hari hadn't seen Sesshomaru again. Of course, he had seen him walking down the corridors or when he went to talk to Toga, but he never stayed long enough as to form a conversation, or even a greeting. He knew he was avoiding him, still, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The wound was just too fresh.

So, he continued to avoid the other; twisting on corridors before than what he previously wanted or even skipping his walks to certain places.

It was in one of these detours when he heard them. They weren't loud but, as the corridor was silent, Hari could hear them perfectly.

"...agreed that the pest does not belong here." A gruff voice said.

"He has blinded our Lord. It is our duty to make things right again." Said another

A whispery voice then talked "We must expose this spy, show how dangerous he is. We must, not because of ourselves, but because the consequences of having taken a soldier out of Ryukotsusei's army to the heart of our empire are disastrous."

"We do not know how much time we have. It is lucky that the lizard has not acted yet." Said the first voice

"Or perhaps he has already act, who knows what the enemy's plans are? Either way, we only have two options to take." Replied a worn-out voice

"It is him or us." Someone said with a resounding finality.

"May our land prosper." A younger voice said.

"And may our families see another day."

A few second passed in absolute silence, the atmosphere tense with the solemnity of the moment. Then, Hari heard the scratchy sound of chairs scraping.

Hari quickly hid in a shadowy corner, keeping a careful watch for any sign.

The soft sound of footsteps got progressively closer to his hideout, and then they stopped. Hari's heartbeat sped up, standing deathly still as the second passed by. Finally, the steps resumed, getting farther and farther.

The black-haired demon sighed softly in relief. "That was a close call" he thought. He then turned and return to his room, taking great care to walk through the less inhabited paths he could find.

Suddenly, he stopped. He then turned his head, looking warily at his surroundings. After a few minutes, he shrugged and continued, soon forgetting the strange shadow he thought he saw at the corner of his eye.

The next day he woke to the feeling of crisp air on his nose. "It was a nice day" Hari decided then and the feeling only grew more when he stepped outside and saw the shinning sun casting his warm rays over his figure.

He then founded an empty patch of grass surrounded by a few tall trees and threw himself on it, rolling around and playing with a few stands of long fallen leaves. After that, he lay down and closed his eyes. No disruptions, no weapons, no annoying friends, it was perfection.

He basked in it during quite a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere while it lasted.

While he was resting, his mind couldn't help but return to think about his fight with Sesshomaru.

He knew he had overreacted; they were just a few words, nothing to be hurt about, right? Nevertheless, he couldn't let his pride interfere with his somewhat of a relationship with Sesshomaru, it wasn't worth it.

He sighed, "Well" he thought "It is now or never, time to man up." He stood up and pat his clothes to get rid of the dirt and grass that adhered to them.

Abruptly, he snapped his head towards his right. He sharpened his sight, trying to see what was causing that strenuous noise through the trees. He then saw a group of soldiers running towards him. With a quick look to their armor he noticed that they were palace guards. He shook his head and calmed down. He had probably overstepped unconsciously a boundary.

He sighed again, and then smiled wearily; it seemed that in this past few days he had done nothing but sigh.

During the time that he had been mulling over his thoughts the guards had approached and were just a couple of steps in front of the dragon-demon.

"What have I done this time?" He asked to whom he thought to be the captain. "Whatever it was this time I apologize. I didn't" he was cut short when a guard threw something at his face.

He skillfully dodged it while turning to confront the guard. Hari aimed his fist towards the other's chest while kicking his legs. The guard fell but Hari had to quickly counteract as the other guard threw a knife towards him. He avoided it, although he tripped when he was turning. He regained his footing and threw a punch to the other. He failed.

He swayed from side to side, feeling a little ditzy. He heard more than he saw the wooden rod that was swung at him. He stopped it with his forearm, gritting his teeth.

He never saw the scepter aimed to his head when his back was turned. He just so black spots, he felt fall to the arms of a tall person, sensing his wrist being bounded and something brushing his clothes, then nothing.

The court room was full of whispers. The council was gathered at the sides while the Ino no Taisho was sited at the front, his son by his side.

Suddenly, the doors opened, a dozen guards entered and took their position around the room while two of them dragged an unconscious figure down the hall until they stopped at the center.

"Let's us wait a few minutes until the defendant wakes." Said an old council member

The rest agreed and so they waited.

Then, green eyes opened slowly, blinking to get the fog out of their sight. Hari then turned his head to observe his location, taking note of the serious faces of all the room.

At last, he directed his sight to the front of the room where Toga and Sesshomaru were sitting and standing respectively.

They were impassive, not a sight of doubt on their face, with that Hari knew his fate was sealed.

"Hari, the black dragon is, from this moment, hereby declared a traitor to our lands on the charges of being a spy of the enemy who has been leaking information to his Lord and possibly conspiring against us." The Inu no Taisho emotionless declared.

"Speak now or we shall consider you guilty of all charges." He continued.

"I...I...I didn't do it! I'm not your spy!" Harry said, stuttering in his panic.

He was confused, why now? After all this time, he thought they trusted him at least a little. He didn't understand what is happening.

"The evidence doesn't support your statement. Is it true that you have during your stay heard at least one private council meeting without their express permission, alone?"

Hari felt his eyes widen, "I...I..." He managed to say.

"Yes or no." Asked again the Ino no Taisho

"Yes, but..." Answered Hari

"It is good that you have admitted it, as we have undeniable proof of one of those events, if there more than one."

"He is in fact standing before you." One of the youngest council members said softly but Hari could hear it nonetheless.

He turned his eyes to Sesshomaru, trying to catch his eyes, a cold feeling spreading through him. The silver-haired avoid his pleading look, choosing to stare at a high point on Hari's back.

"Then, we will proceed to..."

Toga was interrupted by the doors slamming open, a few guards running to intercept them.

A group of guards were entering the room, when they kneeled at the back, the room calmed down, but where still tense.

"My lord" a tall one said "Pardon my intrusion but this is an extremely urgent matter. We have discovered this coffer inside the suspect's room while we were researching it. At first, we didn't noticed but as it was releasing a strange scent, soft but when I smelled it I thought I recognized it. I brought it to you as to confirm if it is what I thought it to be. I wanted to verify if my fears were right. We couldn't find the key but the scent is still there."

He then passed the coffer to one of the standing guards. The palace guard then smelled it and his eyes widened. He hurriedly passed it to another one, getting the exact same reaction. After that, the first one approached the Ino no Taisho.

He bended and whispered to his ear, the Lord of the West paled, and then turned his eyes to the one who brought the coffer.

"You said there was no key." He said.

"Yes, my Lord." The soldier replied "But I think I might know. If I have your permission..."

"You have it." The other replied coldly.

The guard then walked towards Hari and began to search him starting from the shoes he was wearing.

"Hey!" Hari exclaimed "That coffer isn't mine! Whatever is inside I...2

"Here it is." The guard said, taking a small key from the black-haired demon's inside pocket. "I imagined that a would-be-assassin will have his weapon close to himself as we couldn't find it on his room."

"It isn't mine." Hari repeated, staring dizzily at the key. "I don't even know what is inside!"

The Ino no Taisho spared him a stoic glance and said, in a voice that resonated through the entire chamber.

"You are thus stripped of your position as a companion to these lands, as a brother to those in arms, and as a friend to whom one has once trust, for you have betrayed our faith. In that chest you have hidden a lethal poison and the key was in your possession. I think that is enough proof. Then we will proceed to announce your penance."

He stopped for a moment, turning his head as to better see something at his right, and then he continued.

"But for an accepted claim of pity your punishment shall be lessened. Herewith, you shall be exiled from our territory, never to return on the punishment of instant death. So is my will. You have until sunrise."

 **A.N.: Hello.**

 **I know it's been a long while since I have updated, so here's a long chapter!**

 **Thank you all for continuing reading this story.**

 **See you next time. (Hopefully in a short while)**

 **Aria**


	20. Chapter 20: Down the road

**Disclaimer: I don't own IY or HP**

 **Chapter 20: Down the road**

Harsh pants could be heard through the night, a lone figure running for their life among the endless trees, not risking turning their head to see if their pursuers were any closer than before.

"Till sunrise, my arse." He huffed. "They didn't even wait for half an hour, as soon as i stepped out of the castle it was a declared man-hunt."

He then dodged a well-thrown spear that, instead of impaling his chest, merely did a shallow cut to his right arm.

Hari cursed at this, he didn't need for bloodlust to be added at his currently long list of problems, and made an attempt to increase his speed, fearing that they would get closer than before now that they have smelled blood.

Then he saw his chance, identifying a small clearing nearby. He ran faster, desperate for freedom now that he had a taste of it.

His hunters seemed to notice it too, as they too increased their pace and risked throwing their weapons with more frequency.

Luckily for the raven-headed, the trees were too close to each other as to be possible the use of arrows from that distance, but those spears were still capable of doing worst damage even if they required more energy and had a rather limited number. And those same trees made impossible to even extend his wings. "Well, beggars can't be choosers" Hari thought humorlessly.

Finally, he reached the open land and, with a snap of his wings, he rose to the air, relieved that he could, at last, used them after so long.

In the castle, while treated as a guest by Toga and _Him_ , he still had to forfeit many things, as per the court's demand. He couldn't leave the area surrounding the palace, nor could he fly.

Just as he got to the forest's canopy, an arrow pierced his leg, making him stumble and perch on the nearest branch, looking down; the half-dragon saw the palace guards aiming their bows towards him.

"Damn it!" He thought "Didn't think of that." And then he jumped from it and zigzagged through the trees, rapidly losing the other's scent.

"Now, All I need is to put some distance and then make a plan to evade future capture." Hari said to himself "Sounds easy." He snorted.

He continued to fly erratically without stopping for hours without end, and when the sun was hiding again, he at last stopped to take a breath.

Even though his mind was engaged in making plans to evade capture, he couldn't help but think about the happenings of the day before. He was betrayed, again. It seemed that no matter how meticulous he was as to prevent another deception, he thought, it has found him again.

At least they didn't do it for selfish reasons; he said to himself humorlessly, they just didn't have enough trust on me. Who would really? Considering the circumstances, he was lucky the Inu no Taicho didn't execute him right there for being a threat to his people, and possibly, to his heir.

He shook himself there; he didn't want to open that train of thought, the less he thought of Sesshomaru the better in his opinion.

Even then, _it hurted,_ the lack of trust that he didn't even let him explain his version of the events. No investigation, not even an interrogation! He snorted, for him, it was a small measure of mercy, but for the Lord of the West, a great mistake, what would had happen if he really was a spy seeking to destroy them? Wouldn't it been better to know his plans than send him to exile?

It didn't matter know, he concluded, he was a few days from their border, that is, if he flew non-stop.

But first, he needed to hunt a light meal, and then, mess a little bit with his trail, those dogs could find his scent and follow it without deterring like a pup with their favorite bone.

He opened his wings and stood up from his sitting position at a nearby branch high from the ground and jumped, using the momentum to lift himself to the air.

Life on the castle took a turn after Hari's departure. No more the inhabitants were wearing their pink-tinted spectacles now that the attempt against the heir's wellbeing was discovered. No more they thought themselves separated from the current war, their naive ideas were ripped apart and panic reign among the more susceptible ones.

The palace was searched from top to bottom and the number of patrols inside and outside of it increased exponentially from morning to evening.

In the middle of all of this was the heir of the Western Lands. After the trial, he went to his chambers and slammed the door closed, refusing all who approached it passage and not answering the questions thrown at him.

He started to pace agitatedly, going from one end of the room to the other with quick steps, his fluffy tail snapping with each turn. Suddenly, he grabbed an ornamental vase and threw it towards the wall, washing impassively as it shattered into a million of tiny pieces.

After a few moments in which he stared at the fallen shards that were so green, _so green_ , like the Other's eyes...stopping that thought, he proceeded to break havoc onto his room.

At last, he was standing still while he panted heavily, surrounded by his damaged chambers. No object was spared from his wrath, their remnants thrown carelessly through the floor, the walls presented various scorched marks made by his poisonous whip and many colored tapestries were hanging in pieces were his claws had ripped them.

After a few moments which he used to regain his breath, he turned towards the door and snapped it open, striding through it, ignoring all the startled servants that were waiting outside of it.

He walked through the dark passages, trying to avoid contact with the others inhabitants of the castle, purposely ignoring the pang he felt at the remembrance of a black-haired being that used to do the same.

As he passed a sharp corner, he saw a soft light gleaming ahead, coupled with the soft steps of the owner. He stopped, staring suspiciously at it. Even though it was dark, nothing prevented the passerby from easily knowing where to walk and no other servants who would have needed the light to perform some of their duties usually chose that corridor.

He waited a few minutes for the figure to advance, until the light disappeared from view, but he could still hear the other's footsteps.

In a whim, he decided to follow them unnoticed, hoping that this minor challenge would help to take his mind from the Other.

Soon, the corridor began to lighten and small breezes of air were reaching him more frequently.

Finally, Sesshomaru stepped onto open air, he could recognize his surroundings as a clearing located out of the castle's left wing, known to be a relatively popular hangout place to the palace guards.

Disappointed, he turned around to once again enter the passage, when he saw the same guard that discovered the poison on His possession. Taking his scent, he noticed it was the same as the one he was following.

Narrowing his eyes, he decided to see what he would do. For the next few hours he saw the guard walking through the clearing, stopping once in a while to amicably chat with his fellow's soldiers, sometimes sharing a few pats and another a few pints of liquor but never too much.

All pointed to a normal behavior but Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the smiles to be a little forced, or the steps a little too nervous and, after staring all this times, how he would avoid a specific group, skirting around it in an almost unconscious way.

He analyzed that group, searching for the reason for the guard's avoidance. He first took in its surroundings;the scents, the sights, the type of grass and trees nearby, the sky; quickly dismissing it as it was exactly the same as the rest of the place, then he did the same with the guards that sometimes joined them, talked with them briefly, and then departed to join another group.

So he centered his attention to the permanent figures in it, there were 5 soldiers who never broke apart from the others. The first thing he noticed were their races; they were one low-leveled dog demon, just a puppy, from his youthful appearance and his excitable chattering, probably new to this job. Another two were boar demons, their scent indicating they were brother and sister, the older one was wearing a well-worn armor while the younger one's was newer in comparison. The fourth was a middle-aged kappa who was arguing rather loudly with the fifth one, an old, for a guard-standards, angry raccoon demon.

They appeared normal enough, Sesshomaru thought, disgruntled by the fact. Probably a fight, he deduced, the guard had an argument with his friends and now they were in a non-speaking stage, thus the guard walk around the place being friendly with the others but still feeling uncomfortable with them because of their mutual lack of acquittance while avoiding the previous group.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be dissatisfied; it seemed to be a normal quarry between workers, no matter how much he wanted it to be otherwise.

Noticing that the soldiers were beginning to take out the liquor, he decided to retire to his quarters, tired of wasting time searching for what wasn't there.

—

Hours later, Sesshomaru caught himself walking down the same path he used to follow the guard. The only reason why he found himself returning to that field was that he knew that if he didn't, the persistent itch he had have since his previous walk wouldn't settle down. He told himself that he'll just do a quick scan through the place and then return to his duties, leaving behind any thought about this event.

So he did just that, he walked through the perimeter of the field, watching his , mostly drunk, soldiers socialize while remaining out of sight, using the trees to his advantage. He then jumped and sat on a decently sized branch of a nearby tree located opposite to the castle, perfect to remain unseen while being able to hear the buzz of the many conversations that were being held and to see the whole camp.

He then shook his head and scrunched his nose, hating the burn the alcohol's scent produced when it reached his position. There were many campsites, he saw, were demons of all types were gathered around and singing upbeat melodies while laughing and drinking to their heart's content, celebrating another day of life, taking advantage of their resting shift. On one corner he the saw the demon he was looking for pass out, a bottle on one hand.

Satisfied at being proved right, he turned to leave, jumping down the tree and delving deeper into the forest.

The sounds of the lively chatter slowly began to disappear until the silver haired demon couldn't hear it anymore.

He walked in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying it while it lasted. Suddenly, his head snapped to attention, shifting his body so the projectile passed where his shoulder used to be. It then shattered into tiny pieces when it hit the ground and, soon, the scent of alcohol spread through the air.

Sesshomaru turned his attention towards the direction the bottle was thrown. He stepped lightly, being careful as to make no sound, and walking close to the ground, approaching stealthily to his target.

The first thing he noticed was the smell; burnt wood, cooked meat and the burning scent of alcohol. Then was the sounds of a varied gathering, the loud, boisterous laughter of a male and the soft hushing of another. Finally he saw the group; the fives companions he previously analyzed were sitting around a large bonfire, drinking and eating merrily. All except one, he noticed, the water demon was anxiously talking to the others, wringing his hands while shifting his glance from the raccoon to the siblings and then to the pup.

"We shouldn't be here" the silver-headed demon heard the kappa say nervously "It isn't safe" "Nonsense" The dog demon said "Nobody passes near this place. You are to paranoid"

"Anyone could hear us!" Replied the kappa but, when he saw that no one was paying him attention, he said apprehensively "At least, lest go a little farther."

"We are already settle here" The female boar said "It is of no use to change campsites, it will only generate more work for us. I'll rather not carry all of our things just because you're scared."

"It's not that!" He shouted, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Then why would you suggest we run away now!" The female boar accused, narrowing his eyes towards the tiny kappa.

"I'm not saying th-"

"Yes you are!" The female cutted "You are always sayings things like that, it's like if you didn't want to do this! After all we sacrificed you dare-"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO GET US ALIVE FROM T-"

"DO NOT SHOUT TO MY SISTER." The male boar screamed to the kappa, standing up and walking towards him.

"IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN-"

"LISTEN TO WHAT? TO YOUR ANNOYING WHINES!" The female shrilly shrieked, pointing her sword at the trembling kappa.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"THEN WHAT IS? YOU ARE ALWAYS INTERFERING OUR MISSION WITH YOUR USELESS COMMENTS AND DOUBTS! DO YOU WANT US TO FAIL?" The raccoon exploded then, turning his head and glaring angrily.

"I ONLY WANT YOU TO RECONSIDER SOME PARTS OF OUR PLAN SO WE WON?T BE DISCOVERED! ITS JUST BEING CAUTIOUS!" The kappa screamed at the furious demons, frustrated tears clinging to his eyes.

"YOU JUST WANT TO RUN AND HIDE, YOU LITTLE COWARD!" The female accused "WELL, WHY DON'T YOU RUN AWAY NOW AND FREE US FROM YOUR PRESENCE!"

" **Stop** " The only calm demon said curtly "We all are partners here, we need everyone to collaborate if we want to remain undercover and succeed in this mission."

"But him-" Began to say the female boar.

"No buts" The pup said with a smile on his face " We are a team and we must remain united, one of us is already having a little of doubt right now, we don't need another one, don't we?" The last part was directed towards the trembling kappa.

"I'm-I'm- that is -I am-"

"Why don't you walk around for a few minutes?" The dog demon said "You look to stress out right now; it mustn't be good on your health if you continue like that."

The paling kappa agreed with a stutter, then walked hurriedly out of the campsite, shooting glances back at it.

He continued walking until he couldn't hear the former group. He sighed and continue walking more calmly, trying to regain his lost composure. Suddenly, a clawed hand reached and grasped the poor kappa's neck, throwing him towards the ground.

The horrified water demon turned his head hurriedly only to see a sight that forced his heart to stop for a second.

A silver silhouette shinned within the moonlight, piercing golden eyes staring straight through its captive

"This Sesshomaru demands answers."

 **A/N: Finally! Another chapter done! I'm really sorry for the long time I didn't post; I didn't realize that much time had passed… I'll try to update sooner this time.**

 **I'll like to sincerely thank everyone who has review, favorite, follow and/or review this story, it really makes my day!**

 **I'll try to update my other fics sooner.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Aria**


	21. Chapter 21: -is the thing with feathers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or IY.**

 **Chapter 21: -is the thing with feathers**

"Dammit" The black-haired demon cursed. His plan to pass the border failed before it began.

After hunting a light meal, he stopped nearby the eastern border, a few meters from a river that crossed both territories.

He had barely bitten his food when he heard a soft splashing sound. Thinking that it was never wrong to be too careful, he silently walked towards the river, sniffing for any suspicious smell. When he finally decided that no being bigger than a rabbit was nearby, he approached it and started to analyze his surroundings.

After a few seconds, he heard another splash. Quickly turning his head to its origin, he founded a metal helmet stuck between a few branches at the edge of the river.

He walked towards the helmet and easily took it to search it for answers.

Turning it around his hands, he carefully watched it for a few minutes.

Suddenly, he froze. Snapping his neck upwards, he desperately tried to find a clue that would tell him that what he was seeing wasn't true.

The river calmly slithering towards the palace only confirmed his suspicion.

"Damn it all to the deepest bowels of hell!" He cursed again and with that done, he turned from his previous path and ran back from where he came.

'You own me a big one,' he thought 'the things I do for you, Sesshomaru'

Then, he smiled.

—-

A shrill scream pierced through the night.

"Please, I beg of you, spare me" the kappa pleaded beneath Sesshomaru's claws.

The younger demon's response was to tighten his grip on the water demon's neck.

"Please, _please_ " the other screamed desperately.

" **Answers. Now** " Sesshomaru said in a deathly whisper.

"A-aans-sswers?" The kappa stuttered "I-I do-don't know wh-what d-do you me-mean!"

"Don't assume this Sesshomaru is stupid, toad." The silver-haired snarled, his eyes flashing red.

The prisoner trembled, shutting close his eyes. "Mercy! I beg of-"

Sesshomaru slammed down the kappa. "Talk now or **Die**."

The kappa, feeling that the claws were starting to secrete poison, yelled "Mercy, please! I'll talk! Don't kill me!"

Snarling, Sesshomaru threw the kappa towards a tree. "Explain" he said curtly.

Trembling, he tried to stand up, finally achieving it with the help of the now indented tree.

"We-ell, y-you se-ee" he started to say "I-i tri-tried to t-tell them it w-was a ba-bad idea but th-they didn't listen to me! And they started planning and that stupid raccoon wouldn't accept he was wrong and then we couldn't say no to Him and-"

"Speak clearly, toad" Sesshomaru said softly, glaring at the other "this is your last warning."

"I-I'll do that, ple-please don't-"the kappa gulped then said "I-It was all _His_ fault! He arrived one day when we were first entering the garrison and propose us a quick way to earn money. It started by giving us simple jobs and we were happy because who didn't need a little more of it? It isn't as being a soldier pays well, with the war and all of that. We all have families to worry about. But then, the jobs started to be harder and more risky and when we noticed we were committing treason! And when I tried to convince that fool of Tanuki to get out of it, somehow _He_ noticed it and warn us that if we tried to talk to others about it _He_ would tell what we had done to the Lords and they would execute us and then that palace guard defected and tried to escape and the whole thing that happened with that dragon prisoner and-"

Suddenly, the golden eyed demon snapped. He ran towards the kappa and in the blink of an eye he already had him in a tight grip, his claws digging warningly in his neck.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly, tightening his hand.

"T-th-the dr-drag-gon d-dem-demon," the kappa stuttered, white from fear.

"What is your relation with his case?"

"W-we, i-in o-our last j-job,"he answered, more nervous than before, "w-were to-told to sn-snea-sneak inside the cas- castle a li-little box th-that we wo-would re-receive wh-when one o-of u-us would g-go to visi-visit th-their fam-fami-family. I w-was chos-chosen be-because I li-live nea-nearer to th-the gi-giver's lo-location, c-close to th-the east-eastern bor-border, an-and the boa-boars do-don't have a-any family le-left an-and Tanuki, th-the ra-raccoon, li-lives in th-the opposite dir-direction an-and-"

The kappa squealed in terror when Sesshomaru shook him with impatience.

"SO I TOOK THE BOX AND GAVE IT TO TANUKI SO THAT HE COULD SNEAK IT INTO THE DRAGON'S ROOM AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted.

Sesshomaru freed the water demon, letting him fall harshly to the ground, and turned his back towards him.

"Continue."

The kappa stood up, relieved, and with more confidence continued to talk quickly.

"S-so he took it t-to the room, not that it w-was difficult as a-almost no one pas-passed near i-it, an-and then we reunited i-in the woods in-front th-the palace and _He_ ga-gave the signal t-to the palace gu-guard he ma-managed t-to acquire and he went to p-put the k-key inside the d-dragon's clothes while _He_ went to con-convince the council to de-declare him a spy s-saying that we all s-saw how _He_ m-met w-with one of Ryukoysusei's sol-soldiers and gave him vital info-information about the castle's la-layout and because _He_ knew the Taisho and y-you we-were fond of him, so _He_ told the boars to t-tell the council almost a w-week before th-that the ga-gathering was to be earlier be-because he knew y-you were in th-the chamber with the dragon hoping t-they w-would o-offend the dragon or even, if possible, a-accuse him of b-being a spy so the Taisho w-would be at least a little suspicious of him. But it ended b-better than expected because y-you ended the o-one being angry so the dragon lo-lost his strongest supporter and the n-next days he would be alone and un-unapproachable because of his attitude, who kn-knew he was so sen-sensible of his lineage, and _He_ was s-so happy and started scaring me and then the dra-dragon was banished and _He_ was so re-relieved because we wouldn't have to break him from prison or som-something like that and-"

"Break Hari from prison?" Sesshomaru snarled, turning his golden eyes to glare at the kappa, its borders gleaming with a scarlet tone.

"Ye-yes! All _He_ wanted was to make the dr-dragon cross the border, saying it w-was his mission and that he would get what he deserved and _He_ needed to do it-"

"Who is this person?" Sesshomaru said, walking closer to the kappa.

"H-he is the o-one who gathered us, _He_ cho-chose us for this ta-task and then make su-sure we were doing them, although I think _He_ repented choosing me-" the kappa replied, muttering at the end.

" **Who. Is. He.** " Sesshomaru said in a deathly whisper, his patience quickly evaporating.

"HE'S THE DOG! THE DOG DEMON YOU SAW IN OUR GROUP BEFORE!" The kappa shouted, fearing for his life. " _He_ was always near us to prevent us from getting any ideas of fleeing and-"

"If his mission was getting Hari away, why do you still in here?" Sesshomaru asked, crouching until he was at the other's eye level.

"W-we are to re-remain here un-until we receive con-confirmation." The kappa managed to say after a few seconds.

"What confirmation?" Sesshomaru said harshly.

"T-that the de-deed is done." The kappa took a step backwards.

" **What. Deed**."

"That the dragon is dead."

Sesshomaru's eyes shined with a brilliant red, then, slamming the kappa into the same tree, he asked how.

"I-it w-was h-his m-mission" he replied "I-if H- _He_ ma-managed to g-get the dr-dragon in-into Ryukotsetsu's te-terri-territory a-alone an-and w-with n-no chance of ba-backup, H- _He_ would g-get promo-promoted an-and the dr-dragon wo-would be d-dead for des-deserting."

At hearing this, Sesshomaru snarled and, grasping the kappa's clothes, ran through the trees until he arrived to the guards' field, his prisoner screaming shrilly all the while. Quickly locating the soldier who started the whole search, he jumped towards him and slammed him to the ground.

"If you want to live," the silver headed demon told him "you'll do exactly as this Sesshomaru says."

The guard, who previously was attempting to free himself, stood dead still when he recognized who was on top of him. After a few seconds of silence, Sesshomaru tighten his grip on his neck in warning. At this, the soldier slowly nodded.

"Good" the dog demon said quietly to him "Now, know this, if you attempt to betray this Sesshomaru, this Sesshomaru will not stop hunting you until this Sesshomaru rips your pathetic innards out, then, while you try to cling onto your useless life, hang you with them and leave your carcass for the wolves to feast."

Out loud, he said "Guards! Go to the eastern part of this field and find 4 demons: a dog, two boars and a raccoon. Bring them towards the castle's dungeon, for they have betrayed us. Do not let them escape. This one will identify them, and then put him with the others. Do not harm him if he complies peacefully. Bring the others alive. So is the will of this Sesshomaru, heir of the Inu no Taisho, lord of these lands. Go!"

While he was saying this, all the soldiers gathered were putting down their drinks and food and taking in hand their weapons, ready to comply with their leader's orders. When the dog demon gave them the signal, the soldiers distributed themselves in groups of five and ran into the forest.

Satisfied with their actions, Sesshomaru ran towards the castle, dragging the kappa behind him.

The kappa, which had remained silent through the entire monologue, screamed to make himself be heard. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, continuing to run at incredible speeds, bypassing every demon that was in his way with no care of their alarmed questions.

Finally, he arrived before a great door and turned to face the ditzy demon.

"You'll retell what you have said to this Sesshomaru before to him." With that, he signaled the standing guard to introduce him and to open the doors.

"To who?" The smaller demon asked.

"To my father"

The kappa gulped, trying not to faint while the doors in-front of him slowly opened, thinking he may as well be walking into hell.

 **A/N: And another chapter finished! Now we are getting into this story's climax. I would like to thank all who have review, favorite, followed and/or read this story! Also, I have learnt, I am more productive during school time than on vacations, who knew?**

 **Thanks again for continuing being with me,**

 **Aria**


	22. Chapter 22: Can't catch me

**Chapter 22: Can't catch me**

 **Warning!:** As I tried to use the actual punishments of the era, this chapter will contain non-graphical mentions of death and slavery. It will be signalize by the double parenthesis () before and after it. Please, if you are uncomfortable with this, skip this part.

—

"So, you are saying" Toga began to say "That not only we have condemned an innocent one to exile and, possibly, to his death but that we have not notice a mayor breach in our security inside the heart of our territory for an extended period of time all caused by a rare member of our race."

"Ye-yes?" The kappa squealed.

They were inside the auditory, where the Inu no Taisho convoked the whole council to hear the water demon's testimony.

Sitting on his throne, Toga was staring down the sweating kappa, and then turned his head to look at his anxious son. "Just a little more." he had promised his son before the trial had started "Then you can organize a search for him."

The heir to the Western Lands was standing behind his father, impassive to the onlookers but his impatience was betrayed by his twitching fingers.

"Have the soldiers already apprehended the group?" The older dog demon asked a nearby guard.

"Yes," he responded "A runner has been sent to inform us that they will arrive shortly with the palace guard in row."

"Any complication?" Toga asked.

"None that have been reported" The soldier said "A few minor injuries caused by their attempts to resist arrest but they are currently being treated."

"Good," With that said, the Inu no Taisho turned his attention to the council.

"It seems that we were wrong in our previous assumptions." He said to them.

"Forgive us, my Lord" the oldest among them replied "We were wrong in our judgement and now we pay for that error. Our prejudice blinded us to this deceit and now we have to deal with this security breach and the misjudged rejection of a possible ally." Then, almost as one, the whole council bowed deeply towards their Lord, then kneeled.

"Raise," The Inu no Taisho said solemnly "for I am as in fault as all of you, may-haps even guiltier, for he was my friend." He sighed despondent at this "But we must learn from this error so we won't commit it in the future. For the betterment of our lands, we mustn't let it stop us. Now, we have the opportunity to fix what we have done, we must not let it further damage us."

As he was finishing speaking, the doors opened and a soldier entered, announcing that the prisoners have arrived and were ready to start the trial.

Toga signaled them to proceed and when they began to enter, he carefully watched their expressions.

First to enter was the male boar demon, followed by his scared sister who was gripping harshly the former's clothes while he was pitting himself between her and any soldier, guarding her from most of the glares directed to them by the room's inhabitants. Next was the terrified raccoon dog demon, trembling and hunching while entering the chamber, face down and refusing to see his surroundings. Finally, the strangely emotionless dog demon and the petrified traitor palace guard entered, being escorted by twelve sentinels.

Five of them grabbed each one a prisoner to guide them to the center of the room while the others spread throughout it, every one of them maintaining a careful watch for any possible danger.

"The trial for the future of the traitors to the Western Land has begun." The silver dog demon said, his voice booming through the chamber. "You have been accused of the following crimes: the unauthorized disclosure of state matters, the transportation of an illegal substance, the incrimination of an innocent demon, the planning of the premeditated murder of said demon, the conspiracy with the enemy in times of war and the infiltration of the castle with the purpose of aiding said enemy; if true, the end result is that you have committed high treason and its punishment is death."

Meanwhile, the boars and the palace guard were paling at an alarming speed while the raccoon's trembling increased with each named crime.

The only one who appeared unaffected was the smaller dog demon, who was staring unflinching at the Inu no Taisho.

"How do you plead?" He asked when he finished the previous speech.

Silence was his only response; the accused was too scared to answer it.

After a few minutes of exchanging unsure glances with each other, the dog demon walked to the front and proclaimed to be innocent to the surprise of his companions.

"What proof do you have to blame us for those crimes?" He asked, sure of his untouchability.

"We have the testimony of one of your previous members." Toga responded, pointing to the shaking figure half shadowed by his son's tall frame.

"You," the apparent leader growled "You are supposed to be dead!"

Then, realizing his mistake, he flushed and looked nervously at the lord.

"What do you mean?" Toga said.

"Nothing" the other replied, regaining his apparent calm "We assumed he was dead when he didn't appear after half an hour in our camp or when your soldiers restrained us without reason."

"So you just assumed he was dead" the lord said to him, crossing his legs and leaning back. Neither search parties nor even a second thought about it, my, what a tight-knit group indeed! Furthermore, you said 'suppose', meaning that you really believe it to be true, not just an 'assumption', what were your proofs?"

"We-"

"Stop it!" The male boar suddenly screamed, startling both lord and prisoner. "I'll confess but, please, the only thing I ask is that you spare my sister. She joined because I told her to, she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Shut up, you know no-"the younger dog demon snarled, lunging quickly towards the boar's neck, but was interrupted mid-fly by the guards. Then, they slammed him on the floor, keeping him in that position while he squirmed, trying in vain to escape the soldiers' hold, only to be muzzled as he attempted to cry his rage towards his position.

The lord, raising an elegant eyebrow, ignored the previous happenings and focused his attention towards the other prisoners.

"You all perfectly knew the consequences of breaking the law and even if you may have threatened her life if she didn't join, which I seriously doubt, she accepted to be part of this group by her own free will, making her responsible for her actions."

Seeing the brother opening his mouth to talk, he raised his hand to stop him. "Even then, I understand the need to protect your kin. Confess now and I'll mitigate your punishment. Let it not be said that the Inu no Taisho isn't merciful."

The older boar stammered a shaky thank you, hugging his sister tightly towards himself; then told his version of the events, telling how he had struggled before meeting the dog, how he tried everything to be able to give his sister a decent lifestyle but never acquiring enough money for even feeding both of them three meals a day, how he choose to give his sister the bigger portion or even denying to eat so she could. He told them between sobs how he accepted the dog's deal, how he clung onto it because he saw as his opportunity to rise up and finally give his sister the life she deserved, how he fell deeper and deeper onto the dog's web until he couldn't move, trapped as he was in its threads, how afraid he was at the end because they were getting bolder and bolder in their actions and how his sister was getting more tangled in it and how they both may end up dead.

He spoke for what it seemed like hours, everyone paying deep attention to his words and his sister was gripping him with white-knuckled hands, terror on her face with each phrase and shedding tears of grief as she realized the level of her brother's struggles for her sake.

When he finished, only their muffled sobs could be heard through the chamber.

After a few minutes of silence, the Inu no Taisho asked the only female if she agreed with the story told. She shakily nodded, still stricken by the previous events. When he told him if she had anything else to say she just negated with her head, hugging her brother tightly.

Seeing they couldn't say anything more, Toga turned his attention to the pale-faced Japanese raccoon, which was trembling at the back of the group.

He squealed when the older dog demon addressed him stuttering his response. "I-i-i'll wi-will also con-confess." He said. "I-i ag-agree w-with what th-they sa-said. I al-also di-did it for th-the mo-money, f-for my fa-family, you s-see."

Then, after a brief moment of indecision, he said "Ple-please, spare m-my fam-family. Th-they didn't know ab-about any-anything." After saying this, he stopped and bowed his head, looking at his feet.

When it was clear he wouldn't say anything else, the Inu no Taisho spoke "Then, how do you plead?"

The female boar was the first to speak. "Guilty" she said softly, looking at his brother.

"Guilty" The male boar confessed, gripping tightly his sister's outstretched hand.

"Guilty" the raccoon said, stuttering his response.

"Guilty" the kappa said, inhaling sharply and then walking towards the raccoon and then holding his hand tight.

At Toga's signal, the youngest dog demon was released. He stood up, trembling until he could stand straight by his own means.

"How do you plead?"

"Fuck you" he said instead "I hate you and I'll always will." After that, he refused to say more, staring straight to the Inu no Taisho's eyes.

Toga just nodded, knowing that there was more to the tale but acknowledging he wouldn't get anything from the prisoner.

"Then," He solemnly said "I hereby brand you all as traitors to the land and the council will proceed to decide your fate. Leave."

As soon as he finished, the guards nearer the prisoners herded them towards the door; then, towards a separated room to await the verdict. In there, they clung to each other, knowing that their remaining living hours were counted.

()

After a couple of hours, they were brought again in front of the lords and his council, walking with resignation to hear the verdict.

Toga didn't wait to announce it, so without fanfare he told them what their punishment was. First was the raccoon, who trembled as he heard that he will be executed at the end and finally fell to the floor, his remaining strength disappearing as it was announce that his family would enter to work under the command of a loyal lord at the border of the territory, sobbing apologies all the while.

Then it was the siblings' turn. They stood tall as they heard their imminent execution, tightening their grip on each other's hands when they were told their remains will be buried together on an undisclosed field.

After them, it was the old kappa's turn, who sobbed in gratitude at the young lord's feet when he heard that his family will be spared and will be gift with a small patch of land, not caring that he would be dead on a few moments to.

Finally, it was the leader's turn. He stood impassively as it was announce his public execution, followed by the impaling of his head and its exhibition on the plaza, were the crows were sure to appear.

()

When all was said, the Inu no Taisho gave the signal to the soldiers so they could guide the prisoners to a cell were they would spend their last hour in peace while they dragged the younger dog demon to the town for his execution.

Then, slowly, the crowd exited the room, leaving alone their lord and heir inside.

"Go" the older said and Sesshomaru ran.

 **A/N: Another chapter done!** **I can't believe how difficult this was to write, I tried to give it an official feeling to the trial scene but I didn't have the minimum idea what that entailed so I tried my best. Also, I had to research what were the usual punishments for that era (and that wasn't easy, too little information) and let me tell you it was anything but nice. For example, if one person insulted the shogun, he would have been executed and his family forced into labor and the women into prostitution. So what I intended was to show that while Toga could be compassionate and fair, he was still a lord from the warring period and leaving them alive would be a sign of weakness and they were in the middle of a war to!**

 **BTW, if you are curious, here are a couple of little extra facts that won't be mention on the story about what happened to their families. The raccoon's family were sent into labor, as I mentioned before, then captured by slavers and Miroku rescued his great nephew Hachiemon, becoming his master. Then, from the kappa's family who were given a small patch of land, his niece married an imp leader and united with his tribe which then Jaken was born and, when he saw Sesshomaru, it reminded him of his families tales of the person who spared them death and dishonor, so, coupled by the fact that he saved them, he became his loyal follower. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **See you next time,**

 **Aria**


End file.
